Milford Creek
by maymay74
Summary: Post BD. Two years had passed since the encounter with Volturi. The Cullen moved to another town to start a new cycle leaving Forks behind. What if Jacob wasn't completely sincere with the story of what he did when he ran away before Bella's wedding? What if there are other covens hiding their different food choice?
1. Prologue

The old man was seated on a boulder in the peaceful forest. His scarred face could tell a thousand stories about his people and the struggles they had to overcome before they grew to be the prosper community they were now. Sadly, the wellbeing of his community wasn't what drove him to fight. It was revenge. And he was sure that the seed he planted a couple of years ago will come to fruition soon. Two and a half years was enough time. By now, that fake imprinting effect must be waning and the poor confused boy who asked for it must be desperate to get another dose. He should be trying to get in contact soon.

Who would think that the only other group known to him who had the miracle to defend their people from the cold ones was so prone to discard it and coexist with them?

He knew he would have to discuss it with the shaman, but if he handled it the right way he was sure to gain his support. He was the one who gave him the imprint potion after all.

He caressed his scar, it covered almost half of his face from one eye to his jaw. A cold one was the culprit and he was sure he will make him pay. And all of his kind.

The cold ones would never knew what hit them.

xxx

Meanwhile in a town close to the forest, a father was struggling with his daughter new-found freedom. She was growing so fast, and he wasn't sure he was ready to face the fact she was almost an independent adult capable of living alone. Well, she wouldn't be completely alone. They were going to school with her; but she as supposed to be a freshman while he and his wife would be juniors. They wouldn't have classes together. His sister told him it would be fine, but clearly she wasn't giving it the proper importance. It was the first time his daughter would be around humans and it made him nervous. What if it slipped to her to act like a human? What if someone noticed her unusual speed? What if she touched someone and accidentally she showed him her power? These were a few of his concerns.

His wife on the other hand, was weeping in their daughter's room. She felt like she was ancient and was trying to convince her daughter to wait for another year, though given her growing rate, in a year she would look like an adult. It was his duty as a loving husband to soothe his wife, but these past months her emotions were all over the place. Maybe his brother Jasper could help.

xxxx

Not so far away, Nestor was waiting at the edge of the giant cave-hole where his friend Albert was recovering from his last transformation. Each month he had to hide inside this hole, 'til full moon passed. But, because they were family, they were there to support him in his moment of ailment. Anette came the day before to tell them that a coven of vampires arrived to the town. It wasnt the first time, so he knew they should stay hiding until the coven left. Vampires were wanderers and he was sure they'll be gone in a day or two. Then their lives would go back to normal.

xxxx

Jacob was wandering alone in the woods. These past two years had been full of changes. Hell, these past two months were really challenging. First, he found Renesmee wasn't feeling comfortable around him. Since her body changed and she started to look like a woman, she didn't want to be alone with him. Then he found he could dropthe connection with the rest of the pack. That probably was caused because he relinquished his rights as Co-Alpha with Sam. He never wanted it, and now he was sure he would hate it. And it was a blessing, because he found his thoughts very perplexing. He had dreamed of the days when he was a wolf and ran away. He dreamt of an old man with a scar on his face. He also had very sexual dreams about other girls, he was sure that was a mistake because he imprinted on Renesmee. His dreams should only be about her.

He heard noises close to him. His enhanced hearing prepared him to run if it was predator, he wasn't in the mood to fight. He walked slowly toward the sound. It was coming from below the cliff... he got closer, his mind focused only in his surroundings... He looked down the cliff; it was Edward and Bella, they were cuddling... naked? Shit, they were having sex! The image got ingrained in his brain, and it brought some memories back. The pain when he found out she chose the leech, how he ran away... then he knew why he was dreaming of an old scarred man. He remembered how the old man with the scar was the one who helped him with the fake imprinting potion!


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV Two months before prologue.**

Christina Rossetti said 'Silence is more musical than any song.' She couldn't be more right, I thought, while I laid by myself in my meadow.

But here, I could find solace from the madness the Cullen's home in Forks had become.

Things really changed after our confrontation with the Volturi. The first six months, we still made rounds with the wolves; we were worried a few of the vampires who served as witnesses tried to stay in our land. All of them feed from humans, and they knew about our intentions to stay in Forks for a while and how it would be impossible if they ate our neighbors. Thankfully, the only ones who came to visit were Stefan and Vladimir. They wanted to be sure the Volturi were back in Italy before leaving our continent, but I was sure they were plotting something new against them.

Then, we had the changes in the Quileutte tribe. After those six months, the tribe had to make decisions about their future. Billy was adamant that Jake should remain as the Alpha, but the other elders were more inclined to Sam as the leader of the pack. Certainly, Jacob's attitude improved after he imprinted, but alas, he was still too immature and prone to make harsh decisions. So Jacob and Sam remained the leaders of the pack. This dissension made possible for Leah to be free from the pack.

Leah told us that when she was part of Jacob's pack she felt free. She wasn't burden with thoughts of Sam and Emily, or the pity of the other members of the pack. She was able to finally get over them. She also told the elders that she felt she complied with her duty to the tribe, and they agreed. So they released her from the bond with the pack. She decided to leave the reservation and finally get classes in college. Turned out she was very good at math and she wanted to become an engineer.

But that led to the second addition to the Cullen's household. Seth.

Seth never told us that his colleague pack members were bullying him since he decided to support us. He was so discreet about it that we didn't know. But Leah did. She told us that in their wolf form there were forbidden to bully him by Sam, but when they were in human form... Leah was afraid to leave him alone.

And that brought to my memory another big change. Charlie and Sue. They began to date seriously and moved in together, and the wedding was set to happen next weekend. But with Sue moving out of the reservation bringing Seth with her, he began to feel left out. Sue was a wonderful housewife but she wasn't so deeply involved and careful with her son. She didn't know how the pack treated Seth, and one day when they took it too far, Leah had a talk with her. It was sad, because Sue thought boys were used to play rough between them. That was the way of the tribe. It wasn't like Seth wasn't capable of healing instantly. So she missed the whole point.

Esme talked with Leah, and now they lived with my family. Sure, Seth is still going to school at the reservation, but now they have less chances to get to him.

The third and last addition was someone we considered already family. Tanya. Poor Tanya was so lonely. After the Volturi left, the Denali coven stayed with us for a while, they were grieving the loss of Irina. But even though they supported each other, in the end Carmen had Eleazar and Kate had Garret. Their mates were strong enough to help them heal. But Tanya was alone.

When the time came, and they left, Tanya had a talk with me. The first thing she told me was 'how the hell did I manage to stand being the fifth wheel for so long without going crazy?' Ha. Then she asked me if we would be uncomfortable if she stayed in the house. I told her we would be fine, her little crush on me died the day she saw me with Bella at the wedding. She knew I found true love, and she would never stand in the way. So we welcomed Tanya too.

The most interesting outcome was that Tanya and Leah somehow became best friends. Truly like sisters. Somehow they bonded and now they were inseparable. Incredible.

The quietness of the meadow finally relaxed me. No more hushed voices and dreadful thoughts about which clothes were proper to wear. No more concerns about the patients in Forks clinic.

Simply silence.

Until my daughter decided to come.

"Sorry Dad, I hate to sneak when you have your silent time." Renesmee was aware of how irritable I got when the voices and minds of the family became annoying.

"I'm always here for you, pumpkin." She blushed. She hated that nickname, but I hated more to call her Nessie.

"Ugh! I'm not a toddler Dad!"

"Technically, you are."

"Technically you're over a hundred years, and yet you outrun me, old man."

"Touché. So, I thought you were going shopping with your aunts."

"Nope. None of them are aware of the term 'age appropriate'. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie still try to dress me in pink with bows and hearts."

I smiled, because it was true. Despite their fashion sense, they were afraid to look at Renesmee as an older girl, like the teenager she was now.

"And Esme, or Tanya?"

"Granny Esme is out helping Sue with the last-minute touches for the wedding. Aunt Tanya and Aunt Leah also went shopping, but you know what kind of clothes they like. I'm not ready to walk in five-inch heels."

Certainly. Tanya was a very sexual being, and Leah loved to live in the edge. They were the ones pushing my daughter to dress like a woman, the exact opposite of Alice and Rosalie.

"And your mother?" This troubled me, in any other day, Bella would be the one letting my daughter to pick the clothes she liked.

"She's emotional again."

"Show me."

Renesmee put her little hand in my face. She showed me how Bella waited until the others left the house and locked herself in our bedroom. She was sobbing, again. But she never wanted to tell me what was wrong. She even avoided Jasper.

"Why is Mom crying? I mean, five minutes later she's all happy again."

"I don't know. If she was still human, I would say it was caused by her hormones. Had you talked to Carlisle about this?"

"No, it would be embarrassing for her. She's very careful to hide it from everyone."

"Everyone except you."

"Or uncle Jasper."

We laid quiet on the grass. We were lost in our thoughts and worry about Bella.

"Dad, do you get bored in this town?"

"A lot."

She was restless and avoiding the subject she really wanted to touch. She was very crafty to turn around my mind reading gift.

"The last time I had fun was when that girl who was in high school with you came to the house. Jessica, right?"

Oh, that day was awesome. We led the people in town believe my parents left to visit us, when in reality Carlisle took Esme to Brazil for some 'alone time' while the rest of us stayed in the house; and Jessica was back from Spring Break. She brought her little cousin to help her to break into our house and steal something of mine. She was still sure if Bella never came into town I eventually would dated her. So I was the one who got away and she wanted some memento.

Between Renesmee, Jasper, Emmett and me, we scared her away. We made her believe the house was haunted by making noises and Jasper made her feel scared. My pumpkin and Emmett moved branches and got her car looking to the other side. She really was scared. No one had come ever again to the house.

"So are you telling you're bored pumpkin?"

"A little."

More silence.

"Grampy Carlisle is sure that my growth will keep slowing down, right? I won't wake up looking like a thirty year old woman."

"Nope. Nahuel told us so."

Again she was quiet, but I could see her forcing her thoughts to go in different directions.

"What's really troubling you?"

She bit her lip, just like her mother. "Well, you know how much I've changed lately." I nodded. "You know how I'm wearing a bra, and it's bigger that Mom's."

Ugh! Not exactly something I liked to find, but Bella told me about it.

"I don't feel comfortable with Jacob anymore."

"What? Did he do something to you?" That mongrel! Just when I was warming to him.

"No. It's just... I used to see him like a friend, but I knew we were 'imprinted'." She made air quotes. "And I knew somehow with time I would see him differently, but now I'm older and I still see him like a friend."

I tried to gather what she really wanted to say, maybe she was confused about her feelings.

"Well, maybe you need more time."

"No Dad! Mom told me how she felt so attracted to you, and Alice knew about Jasper. Don't let me start with Aunt Rosalie! They all said they felt a spark. Something that it felt different, but I felt a bit ... repulsed by Jacob. I can perceive the wet dog smell! And if we were fated to be together I shouldn't smell it or find it distasteful."

"Well, we all learned to live with the stench."

"And the last week, when we were hunting, he phased back to human and had lost his sneakers. His feet smell awful!"

"Sweetie, hmm, most of the young men of Jacob's age have smelly feet."

"I know but... I don't find anything pleasant in him anymore. Like yesterday, I was reading a history book from Uncle Jasper, and he told me it was a waste of time because it already happened, we couldn't change it. I told him it was good to know. We fought about it. Isn't he supposed to find everything I do interesting? Or should I leave all my interest and follow his lead blindly?"

This time, I didn't have an answer for her. But her comments about her relationship with Jacob were disheartening. Was this only a phase in her growth?

* * *

Hi!

I know I said I would post after I finished with 'Lets talk about Bree'. But this chapter was ready and the other story is almost finished so I though why not this one and post the next one of LTAB when I get home at night?

Tell me what you think about this one. Oh, and Renesmee looks like 14-15 years old by now, so yeah, there's a bit of teenage hormones in her attitude.

See ya.

May


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"I'm going to be at Seth's!" Nessie yelled before leaving our cottage.

Like she would be going too far.

When Seth and Leah moved with us, we decided to build a cabin for them. We all agreed it would be better for them to live apart because after some time, the odor bothered us all. Leah considered our cottage too girly and I don't want to start with what Seth and Emmett said. So a cabin it was. But somehow, Seth made the cabin the wet dream of every man, with game consoles, a giant TV, a table of pool and darts that miraculously weren't broken. Yeah, even vampire males loved a mancave. So Seth's cabin was the place where men gathered. And Leah loved to stay with Tanya in what was Edward's room. I have to admit she changed it in a pleasant way. It was feminine but no girly. Ideal for Leah who was a woman who wanted simplicity and peace.

Anyway, I knew Nessie will be playing with the guys for a few hours, and the girls left to go shopping. Edward was probably in the meadow, resting for all the noise we have at the house. Privacy and solitude were unknown here.

So... I was finally alone.

I walked into our bedroom, and pulled out the clothes that Nessie gave me in the morning: A beautiful ladybug dress. Alice outdone it again. The problem was... Nessie wasn't a little girl anymore. The dress would be perfect for a five-year old girl. The other garment was a torn camisole. This was the one who made me weep. Nessie grew boobs! She was a child for so little time! Now she's a big girl, and that troubled me. Time had flown so fast!

And the crying began. Well, there weren't tears involved; just the feeling of despair for the many events in every child's life that my Nessie never had the chance to live.

I hate to cry, but I couldn't stop it. It was like sadness just invade me... and I lost control. Then I got back to my happy self five minutes later. If I wasn't a vampire I would think it was the worst case of PMS. Or maybe those wacky hormones you had after a pregnancy, but mine ended a few years ago. A part of me wanted to talk this mood changes with Edward and Carlisle, but the other and bigger part was scared.

Now that I felt better, I decided to make the most of my alone time. I took a couple of books from our library and sat on my favorite couch. I opened the first book, a collection of short stories by Isaac Asimov. This was totally Edward. No. I opened the second one, Jane Eyre. This was my style, not my favorite but... a picture fell from the inside and I took it. It made me smile. I was five or six, and Charlie took me fishing. In the picture I was standing with him and carrying a fishing pole. Obviously it was before I knew what fishing was about, because I remember how I threw the poor fishies back to the water. Then the sadness was back.

Charlie didn't need me anymore. Keeping a relationship with him proved to be so difficult. At the beginning, he was overjoyed with Renesmee. He came here almost daily, and you had to push him back to work. Sue was always welcomed, and we always had a great time. Then the visits weren't so frequent. He had to work, and then sometimes Jacob monopolized Nessie's time.

I tried, I went fishing with him but I have to admit I scared all the fishes, so it was a fruitless day. And then Sue moved with him, and I never wanted to bother him. So now we're so distant, and I don't know if we are welcomed to the wedding, because Sue invited people out of the reservation and half town is coming...

"What's wrong love?" A pair of loving arms held me, soothing me. He always knew what I needed.

"Charlie" I sobbed. "And Nessie."

After I poured my heart out to Edward, he thought it would be a good idea to talk to Carlisle about my feelings. He also wanted to discuss Nessie sudden aversion to Jacob.

As we got closer to the house, we smelt the distinct scent of another vampire. Alistair.

"That coward!" I tried to run to give him a piece of my mind, but Edward stopped me.

"I think this time will be better to give him a chance to explain himself. There's more about him that what we know."

Edward led me to seat on the top of the nearest tree. We could hear the conversation, and it gave me time to control my emotions.

"As I told you, there are more covens in the underground that you are aware of."

"But why nobody came to help us in our confrontation with the Volturi?" Carlisle wonder.

Alistair was fast to answer. "Because you were their friend. You lived with them! Some of these covens had more than thousand years hiding from them, it was too risky to come out to the light when you could solve your problem in a diplomatic way. As you did."

Carlisle was really troubled.

"It wasn't diplomacy. We reunited a force bigger than the guard!"

"That's why I meant. They left with the excuse to chase this Joham and to punish him. Imagine if any of these covens was here. They would had become the target of Aro's pent-up aggression."

"Why are you coming now to tell us? Why didn't you stay to fight?"

Alistair huffed. "I don't want to sound conceited but it was important to keep me hidden. If Aro shook my hand out of curiosity, he would had found a lot of what's going on. I even managed to get a couple of covens to not come. They thought your way of life is abhorrent and would had supported the Volturi. I helped in my own way."

Carlisle paced in his office.

"But why do you come now?"

"Well, things are changing. The scent of revolution is floating in the air. A lot of vampires had kept their hopes of the Volturi defeated, and you my friend, gave new life to their hopes. I'm sure Stefan and Vladimir tried to get your 'official' support before leaving."

"Yeah, but I told them that all we wanted was to leave in peace."

That was interesting, Carlisle never mentioned it.

"They still think that when the Volturi finally fall, the power will go back to them. I'm not so sure of that happening ever."

Carlisle kept pacing. My normally calm father, was really stressed.

"My other and bigger reason to come here, is because I found a coven you may like to meet. They're a group of misfits, keeping company with other kinds apart from vampires, just like you're friends with the shapeshifters. They also don't feed from humans."

Carlisle stopped.

"So we aren't alone."

"No my friend. It's better than that, they found something that increases the benefits of the animal blood they eat. They eat less and are stronger."

"I really appreciate it Alistair." We were sure Alistair showed Carlisle where this coven lived in the globe he hides in his office.

"I just wanted to keep you updated. Too many covens distrusted you because your past with the Volturi; but now my friend, you gained the respect of the whole vampire community."

Carlisle guided Alistair to the door.

"I wanted to ask for a favor. See, my granddaughter is half-breed and my daughter is very concerned about her future."

Alistair answered. "I can imagine, but rumor has it you also met another half-breed."

"Yes, but he's a male. My daughter is worried that females grew different to the males. If we had confirmation of another one living..."

"Aro destroyed Joham's lab and killed him after he found all his secrets. The official version is that he destroyed all the products of said experiments, but we know how Aro despise to waste information. He kept a few in Volterra."

Carlisle exhaled.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"But a few lived free in South America. I never traveled that far, but I'm sure I will ask a few friends I know who wandered that zone. I'll let you know."

Alistair walked fast, but I was faster.

"You coward!"

Edward was right by my side in a second.

"Oh, the famous Bella Cullen. I think you may had heard my conversation with your father." He was too cocky, nothing like the paranoid scared vampire we met before.

"That doesn't make your betrayal better."

"But it was out of necessity that I left. Aro knows my connections on the underground vampire world. He would never resist the chance to read my mind."

I huffed, but Edward calmed me.

"Is it true what they did to Joham? We didn't hear a thing when we were in South America." He asked, still soothing me with his hands.

"They were swift with the punishment. It was all for appearances. As soon as the crowd of witnesses left, they took the few survivors into the castle."

"And about this other coven?" I had to ask.

"I met them before, but because one of their members isn't a vampire they like to hide and never let anyone close to them. They're a bit skittish around strangers."

I guess that was all we were going to get. He curtsied his goodbye and left.

"What did you see in his mind?"

"He was honest. There are lots of covens in hiding, and he acts as a messenger. He really holds too much information, it would be dangerous to let him get close to Aro. I never thought I would meet a vampire spy."

I still think he's a coward, but I knew if he told us his true intentions, Aro would had find out.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Carlisle was right in front of me.

"You scared me." I laughed.

"I'm glad I still have the touch. Come inside."

"Well, I've been feeling emotional. I burst into tears and then I got mad. It's like I'm PMS'ing the whole time!"

Carlisle exhaled. "Yeah, I've noticed it. Bella, do you feel anything different? Some physical difference in your body?"

I touched my arms and looked at my feet.

"No."

Edward also shook his head.

"Could it be a belated post partum depression? I mean, I was changed but we don't know what was left inside of me."

"It's very unlikely Bella. Whatever you had when you changed must had been consumed by now. I'd like to discuss it with the others, maybe Rosalie could have an idea."

In that moment, Edward's phone rang.

"Ok, Alice. We'll be waiting." He hung up. "They're almost back, Alice has an idea."


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

While we waited for the others, I decided to ask a few questions of my own to Carlisle.

"Is it true what he said? Are other vampires getting ready to overthrow the Volturi?"

Carlisle sighed. "There's always a group trying to topple them; I'd seen it before. The Volturi usually destroyed them in a gruesome way, to discourage others. He was right, we were the first ones to leave the encounter alive."

Bella gasped. I guess she never realized how big of a deal it was to face the Volturi and live to tell the tale. Carlisle kept showing me on his mind how cruel was Caius with covens that questioned their ruling.

In that moment, my pumpkin was back with Emmett following her.

"You cheat little bit! That sniper was mine!"

He was sulking because Renesmee got the perfect five-kill and won the new assault riffle on their game. At least he kept her happy and made her forget her troubles with Jacob. Meanwhile, Renesmee was answering by touching his arm. She knew Bella or Carlisle would reprimand her for foul language. Not that someone really minded...

I remembered how once when she was younger, she heard the word fuck for the first time and she kept repeating it any chance she had. Emmett found it hilarious and encouraged her. I, however, wasn't pleased. I told her in a firm voice that ladies didn't use that kind of language. Two seconds later the whole family was laughing. The first one was my dear cousin Tanya, who was also thinking that only my Victorian mind would use that argument. Obviously she wasn't the perfect role model for the term 'lady' that I had in my mind. Then little by little, the family gave me their advice on how to deal with my pumpkin's potty mouth. Now she uses her power to curse freely and undetected.

Let me tell you something about her power. It's stronger than what we thought. Her power is to Zafrina's like Aro's is to mine. She's getting stronger everyday. She can show you images, but also implant memories and even blind your other senses for a few seconds. The downside is the she has to touch you.

Her curiosity made us realize how strong her images could get, and we were glad she was able to control it and wasn't abusing it. It came handy when Renee came to visit Charlie once, and Bella was devastated to lie to her mother. We decided to let Renee meet Renesmee and take a look at how happy Bella was... and use Renesmee's power to make it feel like a dream. Renee left at peace.

"And the others?" Emmett was still sulking, he was such a baby.

Before Carlisle gave him an answer, a very sad Esme made an entrance with Tanya and Leah holding her arms. Tanya's mind screamed to me to get close to Bella because she was about to receive bad news, and she also asked me if she could hurt Charlie a bit. That intrigued me.

Soon Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Seth were back with us.

Carlisle asked us to take a seat and asked Esme what had her so disgruntled.

"I was helping Sue and the girls of the reservation with the last details for the wedding. I would never demand to be invited, and I'm sure we know we can't go to the wedding because of the guests from other tribes. But what I assumed, was to at least let Bella witness the wedding at a close distance."

We all agreed, we knew none of the friends of the Quileuttes were aware of vampire's existence, but we couldn't risk it, and we also wanted to avoid the townsfolk getting a look to a very changed Bella.

"Well, that awful Rachel Black forbid us to come close to the reservation, and even to avoid Charlie's house. She said they'll have to use bleach to clean the stench. She was so rude!"

Bella huffed. She was expecting someone calling her to ask if she could just be absent from the wedding. I mean, there are ways to ask it. But I also knew about Rachel Black soon-to-be Lahote hatred towards Bella. To Rachel, Bella broke her little brother's heart and now he was settling to the spawn of the devil. Her relationship with Paul didn't help. They tried to leave the tribe various times, but somehow, their plans never worked out and Paul was forced to stay, which in turn made them bitter. She had the same temper and bad attitude that Paul showed. There were a few times when we had to use Jasper to calm Bella down because we were sure she was going to kill Rachel.

Esme walked to Bella and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. Sue agreed with her. She said you were welcomed to visit the next day."

Now I was extremely worried. Bella had been too emotional and this situation may cause...

"Bullshit!" Leah was too angry. "She doesn't want us in the wedding neither."

What? She had our attention.

"My mother told me yesterday that she expected us to come for breakfast the next day, and to greet a few family members who are visiting. She blamed it on tribal's traditions since we're no longer members of the pack, but she slipped that it was also about Charlie; like how doesn't want me to cause problems with Emily and her baby at the ceremony, but I'm not so sure it was his own idea. Though he's so close minded... Sorry Bella, but Charlie hadn't been the comprehensive kind and I always knew. When Sam imprinted in Emily and left me, he said to my father that he was expecting it, because I'm not a very homely girl. He said Emily would keep Sam happy and satisfied. He didn't even know about the whole imprinting business! My father was so angry with him. Then of course, what kind of father uses his guns to scare a boy who's taking her daughter in a date but let another manhandle her with his encouragement?"

Ouch! She had to go there. I looked to my daughter but she was itching to ask something from us, so she missed that comment and I was glad. She would like Jacob less if she found out about that kiss. Hmm, but what Leah said was true. Charlie never liked her, he only heard complains from her mother because she had a rough time when Sam left. He was so wrong... Bella and Leah visited Emily while she was pregnant and sometimes babysit for her. Emily was the only one on the tribe to receive them wholeheartedly. After the death of Old Quil our relationship with the tribe went from bad to worse.

And then I knew Jasper was pushing Leah to have that outburst. Alice was telling me in her mind how it was necessary to let this happen...

My daughter huffed. "That's why I wanted to talk to the family." She turned her nervous glance to her mother. "I know the family isn't happy here anymore. And it worries me because I feel we're staying because of me. Don't think I didn't notice how you go hunting further into Canada lately, and I know you're bored. I'm bored too. Leah, I know you're dying to get out of this town and, and... well, I-I don't feel comfortable around Jacob anymore."

I ran and hugged my daughter. I knew how difficult was for her to share her deepest feelings.

Leah gasped. "But it's impossible! Imprinting makes you ignore the worst traits from your partner."

"Nessie, how long have you been feeling like this?" Carlisle asked, patting her hand.

"Not so long, a couple of months perhaps?"

"Hmm, have you discussed it with Jacob?" Carlisle wanted to discard every option, he had an opinion already.

"Sort of. He knows I don't want him so close to me, and we fight a lot so our time together diminished."

He nodded, and then he asked Bella. "How long have you been feeling those emotional outbursts?"

Bella looked around embarrassed, but our family was worried and not judging. "Maybe a couple of months. It started with sudden bouts of sadness and now I cry about everything..."

Carlisle nodded. "I think both events are related. And well, I noticed how we all grew tired of living here and hiding the whole time. I've thought that maybe we need to take a vacation. What do you think of spending the summer in London?"

The room erupted in cheers. I guess we were really tired of being in Forks.

Renesmee cleared her throat. "I thought... Granpy Carlisle, you said my growing old got really slow, right?" Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Well, I thought that we could, you know, move to another town. It's just that this may be my only chance to experience high school. I don't know what will happen later, if I'm supposed to stay with Jacob in the reservation." she had the saddest expression when she said that.

"Oh no! You can do whatever you want honey. If you don't want to live in the reservation..." Bella came and kneel in front of her.

"No Mom, Jacob has to live there. And I want to have a taste of the world before I..."

"I think it's a great idea Nessie. You need some time apart from Jacob, to clear your head and then decide what you really want to do. Don't feel like you are forced to stay with him, or that you don't have other possibilities." Jasper encouraged her.

"Well, does everybody approve?"

The whole family agreed.

"Then, where do we should move?" Rosalie asked, she was happy to get Renesmee out to experience life. Real life. How bored she was to find going to high school again exciting?

I knew the answer. "Why don't we go near that coven that Alistair mentioned?"

While the rest of the family grilled Carlisle with questions about Alistair, Alice had her laptop ready and she was planning where our new home would be located. It seems that the Cullen will leave Forks.

* * *

Hi! Well, my other story, 'Lets talk about Bree' is finished, just the epilogue pending (if you haven't read it go and take a look, it's about Bella as a medium!), so I'm going to post more often.

Next, we'll hear about Jacob, Charlie and Sue's wedding and the farewell to Forks.

See ya!


	5. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

I left the pack meeting in a hurry. Otherwise I would had killed someone. How could they dare to doubt me? It was an insult to let Embry be second on charge. Embry. The same Embry who dropped Sam's pack to come to mine. But this was the last offense, if they feel like I'm not good enough to be Co-Alpha then they can keep shove their fucking pack in the ass!

All because that little brat Chris. He was the son of an older couple, their last chance to have kids. Of course they let him get away with everything, so he was a spoiled and overprotected. He was the only boy we prayed never phased, but because life likes to fuck with us, he did it. And what was the first thing he did? Climb the mountain and jump from the highest cliff. Did I mention Chris never learned to swim?

He broke all is bones and we had to call Dr. Leech to set him right. Chris parents were furious and asked who told him to jump. Then the fucker said how I told him the boys loved to jump from the cliff. Sam was furious now. Second person who jumps because of me. Sure, it was their choice and I never forced them with a gun on their back, but now I'm the lowest and vilest form of life in the tribe, so I was guilty. Hence, Embry got to be second on charge.

They said I was too distracted lately. Of course I was distracted, I was feeling so different like when I phased for the first time. All these raw emotions coming and going and then I found out I wasn't physically attracted to Nessie. Yeah, I know. The girl grew boobs and an ass, I should be the happiest man on earth! But I still see her as a child and I want to protect her. Of course she feels rejected and doesn't want me close. And don't forget about the dreams. Those nightmares with the scarred old man and the longing to go back to him...

I kicked a rock and it cracked on a tree. The noise rattled the birds on it. I sensed some movement on the bushes behind it. Great, now I'm scaring poor unsuspecting animals.

I heard a squeal, so I stopped. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Then there was laughter and screams. A group of campers was close. I considered to phase and ran, it was faster, but then the pack would hear and I wasn't in the mood for them. So I walked.

The bushes moved again, but this time a girl came out of them. A very beautiful and not so covered girl.

"Hi! Are you from around here?"

She was eyeing me from head to toe with appreciation, so I did the same. She had a tight little ass in her little shorts and her tank top barely covered her best assets. Damn, now I'm horny!

"Yeah, from the reservation. Are you lost?"

"Maybe." She came closer and touched my arm. She reeked of beer and something else. And her soft hand was doing things to me...

"Maybe you can show me the way to where my friends are camping... by the scenic route."

"Sure, sure."

What can I say? I'm a gentleman after all.

xxxx

The girl was touching me and flirting; I should feel flattered, but in reality I kept seeing Bella's sad eyes telling me I was hurting her daughter. But another part of me wanted to explore, to feel.

I led her to a clear where I knew colorful flowers grew hoping she would like it. I didn't have an idea of what I was doing so it was great how she took the lead. She got closer to me, giggling because she said I was shy. She kissed me... and I liked it.

Bella's sad eyes.

No!

"S-so-rry. I-I c-can't."

I took her hand and led her fast to her camp.

"What's wrong? We were having fun."

"Sorry, I'm taken."

"But you..."

"Go straight through this trail. You can see your friends over there."

I left her and ran. I had the biggest boner I'd ever had, and I shouldn't. I remembered how Quil never tried to date or kiss another girl. Claire was all he wanted. Why I wasn't like that?

xxx

 **BPOV**

We were sitting on the top of a tree near the beach. Carlisle asked Sam permission to let us watch the wedding from afar, so here we were. Seth and Leah were in the next tree, while Nessie was bundled with me. I have to recognize it hurt when Charlie and Sue asked us to stay away from the wedding, I can understand why, but it hurt nevertheless.

The ceremony was different, because Sue wanted to keep some of the Quileutte traditions but keeping in mind Charlie wasn't a member of the tribe. Sue looked gorgeous with her demure cream-colored dress, and Charlie looked stiffy in his suit. Some things will never change. They said their vows and Nessie sighed.

"It's so romantic, Mom."

Seth laughed. "Please! Twenty bucks to Charlie scratching his back before they walk down the aisle."

Charlie's moustache was twitching. He wouldn't resist no matter how embarrassing it was to scratch his back.

"Ok, I said he scratches before the ceremony is over."

Nessie looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? LOok at his moustache, and his hand is also twitching." And he scratched his back, trying to be discreet.

Leah scrunched her nose. "I told him to use the new shirt, but he said it didn't matter, it was the 'monkey suit' the one that bothered him."

They were proclaimed husband and wife, kissed and finally walked down the aisle.

"Oh, it's that Michael Newton?" Certainly it looked like him, just a bit different.

"Yeah, his father had to stay in Seattle to check some delivery and Michael offered to come with her mother, but we know better." Seth teased me.

"Oh stop it!" But Nessie was interested by now.

"Tell me!"

"Michael, that blond guy with the woman in the blue dress, used to have a crush on your mother. If you want to see your father angry, tell him that Michael was at the wedding. He hated his guts."

"Not really, he just disliked Michael." I tried to amend, but even Leah knew about Michael.

"Ha! He was so obsessed with your mother that he asked her several times on a date, even with your father around."

"That isn't true. Not when Edward was around."

"Nessie, just ask your father."

"He looks normal, even a bit lame if you ask me." Nessie said. "Why does Dad hate him?"

"Ugh!" That was something I didn't want to answer.

"Edward says he had the worst lascivious thoughts about your mother, he saw her as his property from the beginning." Seth said and Leah nodded in approval and enjoying my discomfort.

"Oh, and he never accepted no for an answer." She said.

"Ugh! It wasn't like that, he was jut nice."

This time the three of them were laughing.

"Look it's Lauren Mallory!"

This time Seth's face was blank. "I never heard of her."

"She looks different. What does she have on her hair? Did she burn it?" Leah asked, she knew Lauren and how hateful she was.

"She has to be crazy to come to a wedding on the beach with those heels. Not even my fashionista sister Alice could walk on the sand with them!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a dare?" Suddenly Alice was here! I turned around and all the girls were here.

Tanya went to hug Leah, Esme patted Seth's arm, Rose sat with Nessie and Alice jumped on my lap.

"Surprise! The guys had a meeting with Sam and he let us come with you. We didn't like to leave you alone."

Rose scrunched her nose. "But you're right Bella. Lauren shouldn't had worn those heels. What was she thinking?"

"More important, why is she here?" I asked.

"Charlie had to invite some people. You know he is grateful with the Newtons because they employed you, and Lauren's father thinks he runs the town."

Nessie had the biggest smile. "When we go back to the house, I want to hear stories about those two. All of you seem to hate this Lauren. Was she like that girl Jessica?"

"Ugh, no! Jessica was crazy about Edward, Lauren hated us because we were always better than her. There's a difference." Alice said.

In that moment, Michael and his mother were congratulating Charlie. Michael had to ask about me.

"Hey Chief, how is Bella doing? We miss her around here." His wistful look didn't go unnoticed by my family.

Charlie coughed and muttered. "She couldn't come, she got sick. I'll tell her you asked for her."

Michael beamed. "Please, give her my number. Maybe once she comes back, we can get together and have a coffee and..."

His mother congratulated Charlie and Sue again, and pulled Michael to the other side. Nessie was shaking with laughter.

"Sorry Mom. I have to tell Dad. He looks like a lost puppy!"

xxxx

The party was awesome. People were laughing, couples were dancing. Everybody seemed to have a good time.

"Hey, why Billy isn't at the party?" Nessie wondered.

"Well, Billy is bitter because my mother didn't chose a man 'within the tribe'. He was expecting to be the one with her after Dad died. But Charlie was always more charming and friendly to her. It was bound to happen."

"Hey, why Edward didn't come?" I really wanted to know.

"The guys went out to arrange the last details for our moving. We have to decide our new names and what it's going to be our story this time." Rosalie said.

"They talked to Sam. He now knows we're leaving and he was happy we leave on good terms with the tribe." Esme added, then she looked at me. "He also asked to tell Jacob soon; it seems he's acting weird and Sam is worried because sometimes he can't make contact with him when he phases."

In that moment I knew there was more about Jacob, but Esme didn't want to say anything in front of Nessie. So I changed the subject.

"And did they agreed where we should move?" I asked. We knew in which zone this other coven was located, but we weren't sure where to move.

"Milford Creek. It's a town very similar to Forks. Perfect for Nessie's first semester at high school."

My girl had starry eyes; going through the pain of high school again was worthy for her.


	6. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

It was juvenile from me to ask Jasper for his company and demand to the others to stay back while my wife and Nessie said goodbye to Charlie. Bella claimed she was feeling better so it shouldn't be so difficult to tell the news to Charlie, but after I found her wailing when they came back from the wedding I wanted some back up. Jasper agreed with me.

So here we stood, outside Charlie's house. Jasper just pointed to Bella's old room tree and we climbed. It was just like in the beginning.

"Hello tree, old friend of mine." I said after I jumped to my usual branch.

Jasper snickered. "If trees could talk..."

He was right. Oh, the memories!

But we were here to close that chapter of our lives.

"Why did you push Leah to blurt her real thoughts about Charlie and Sue?" I wanted to know before we let them say goodbye.

"Well, the girl really needed to vent. She had let some things go, but her resentment toward her mother and Charlie was growing out of control. She's very protective of Seth, and she struggles with her sadness on leaving the past behind. She was a time bomb ticking. Then, of course, Alice saw we were leaving but we needed to push to make the move on time. It's remarkable how now she's capable on looking our future including Leah and Seth. I hope it's caused because the severed their bond to the tribe."

"Yeah... now shh. I don't to make Bella more nervous." I shut him because lately he was getting as chatty as his wife. I expected he would give me his classic two-word answer.

They were finally inside the house. Charlie brought Bella and Nessie to her old room, leaving Leah, Sue and Seth to have their own conversation down.

Bella took a seat on her bed and told him, "Charlie, we're moving."

I could see Charlie's moustache twitching. He only hummed as an answer. But his thoughts...

With time, I been able to figure out how Charlie's mind works; and now he was drowning in regret. His mind replayed images of Bella growing up, and how by a miracle he got her to share her life with him for a couple of years. He looked back in sadness, to a younger Bella throwing a tantrum because that summer she didn't want to visit him because it was 'so booring' and he recalled how much it hurt him. Then when she moved back how one day she told him this wasn't working. It hurt even more. Of course he was wary of getting closer to her. Father of the year he wasn't. Now he knew he should had insisted, she was his only daughter after all. And when he got her, he didn't make an effort to be in her company. Of course, he said that teenagers never want their parents around, but still. Maybe less fishing trips with Billy...

Nessie was fast to held his hand.

"I'm gonna miss you, Grandpa Charlie. But you can come to visit us." She wasn't one used to long silences or awkwardness; not like Bella who expected exactly this reaction from Charlie.

"Where?"

Bella sighed, she knew talking to Charlie wasn't going to be easy.

"Milford Creek. It's in Montana, we won't be too far from here."

Finally he smiled. "And I thought hearing you would marry Edward was the most difficult notice you could give me."

"But it's not that far. You can come to visit us on weekends. You know it isn't so easy for us to travel around here unnoticed." Bella said, trying the best she could to suppress her smile.

That made Charlie laugh. I knew he was remembering that one time when Newton almost caught Bella running in the forest, all because she lost a bet.

"I'm still wishing that Stanley girl gets a glimpse of Edward when she's visiting."

"Hey!" Bella swated his arm.

"But I guess you get bored always hiding from them." He had Bella's hand in his.

"And Nessie wants to attend High school. It will be a great experience for her. You knew we would have to move one day, we will stay close though."

"Hmm. What does Jacob have to say about this? Will he leave the res?"

This made Nessie uncomfortable.

"He won't be coming with us."

Charlie's brows almost left his face. "What? But it isn't supposed he would be in pain when you're not around?"

Nessie looked down and bit her lip, just like her mother when she's anxious. "We're taking some time, you know? A bit of space to clear our minds."

"Hmm." He hugged Nessie.

I have to admit that I liked Charlie too much in that moment. He really was considering to visit us and keeping in touch with Bella and Nessie. He also was thinking to visit the res and having a few words with Jacob. He realized he was wrong in pushing Jacob on Bella, maybe he wasn't the boy he thought if he was getting Nessie so upset.

Bella chose that moment to ask him about his plans after the honeymoon, like she didn't know he was coming back to his old routine.

On the lower floor of the little house, Leah was bawling her eyes out; she kept so much inside and now she was complaining to her mother.

"But why? You knew how devastated I was after Sam left me. Did you ever consider to move out for a while to help me to lessen my pain?"

Sadly, Sue never considered to move out until Charlie.

"But Leah, it wasn't in their hands, it only happened."

"I know, I made peace with it and now I have some sort of friendship with Emily. What I can't understand is why you let me suffer with your silence and without your support! I spent so long feeling so inadequate, just to find out what imprinting was when I phased for the first time. Did you ever thought about my feelings?"

"Of course I did! Leah, you're my daughter; but I knew with time you would understand."

"Mom, I only understood because I phased; otherwise I probably would still be feeling so hurt, wondering what the hell I did wrong."

Seth was hugging Leah. It was clear for him that the comfort his sister desperately needed wouldn't be coming from their mother. She didn't get why they felt like outsiders on the tribe, how they became misfits.

Sue was flabbergasted, she never knew her daughter suffered through so much pain. She always thought it was only a phase worsened by her teenage hormones and with time she would forget. She thought if Sam imprinted in someone else that meant he wasn't the man for Leah, she should be thankful to find out before something else happened. But it seems like Leah was really hurt, hurt enough to want to leave the res. That was unthinkable! It was their duty to preserve the Quileutte legacy. It's what Harry would wanted for them. And they were leaving...

This time I sighed, even though I respected Sue's opinion, I knew that I would do everything in my hands to avoid anything that pained Nessie. Like that pending talk with Jacob who was coming over here.

He kept avoiding us since he fought with Nessie. He didn't phase so the pack couldn't find him. And now, he was coming toward us, thinking in the latest changes he'd like to do to his car. Nice way to keep his real thoughts hidden.

"Hello Jacob. Nessie has been looking for you to talk." I told him from the tree.

He looked up and exhaled. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm here."

He knew that by now, Nessie was aware of his presence. "Are you going to stay here while we talk?" He was so nervous.

Jasper thought that Jacob felt guilty, and I didn't like it. "We'll be around."

He nodded, and in that moment we saw the girls and Seth were leaving Charlie's house. They walked to us, Leah was still crying.

We jumped down from the tree and I walked to my daughter and took her hand.

"Talk to him, but remember we'll be around."

She bit her lip again, and said "Just give us a bit of privacy, please?"

I nodded and led Bella and the others to the woods. Far enough to give them privacy, but still in my mind hearing range.

Bella just hugged me and raised her shield to let me hear her mind.

"Are we far enough, you know, to keep an eye on them?"

I nodded.

She waved to Seth, letting him know it was fine if they continued to our home. Leah felt horrible and needed to rest. So it was only Bella, Jasper and me.

I saw Jacob struggling to look to Nessie's eyes.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to talk." He was tracing circles on the grass with the tip of his sneaker.

"Uff!" Nessie huffed. "Jacob, this is something not easy to say. We've avoided each other, and, and, we can't talk without yelling and fighting. The distance between us is growing and I think it's better if we... if we take a break. We're moving out to another town, and I believe it will give us some time to think, to get a new perspective of what kind of relationship we're supposed to have." Nessie said everything in only one breath.

Jacob relaxed visibly. "Hmm, I think you're right. You aren't expecting me to move with you, right?"

Nessie looked at him, surprised by his answer. "No, we expect you to stay on the res. It's to give us space. I want you to live your life like you normally do."

Jacob nodded. "What does Bella think about this?"

Nessie was confused by his question. Her opinion should matter more than Bella's. "She supports my decision. The whole family does."

Jacob just shook his head. "It's fine. Just move. When are you planning to come back?"

"I don't know."

"So, you're breaking up with me?"

Nessie didn't know what to say. "Well, I want to see it as a break from this imprinting business. You have to admit that we aren't feeling like the others who imprinted."

"Well yeah, but I want to make sure where we stand. You're breaking up with me."

Nessie huffed. "If you want to look at it that way, sure, I'm breaking up with you."

Jacob was more relieved. "Sure, sure. It's fine. We weren't getting along lately. So then I can go back home, right?"

"Sure. I guess this is goodbye then." Nessie was more confused.

Jacob nodded again and waved goodbye to her as he ran in direction of the res.

Bella almost threw me in her haste to get to Nessie. We were all shocked by Jacob's reaction.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" She took Nessie on her arms.

"Shocked. I expect him to fight me, to try to find out why I thought it was better to get away. He sounded, well, like I took a weight from him."

xxxx

The whole family was waiting for us at the front of the house. Emmett was the first to come and hugged Nessie.

"How are you feeling, little bit? Should I kick some Wolfie ass?"

"I'm fine. If I'm honest, I'm mostly confused. He didn't react the way I thought." Then Nessie clapped her hands. "Well family, I hope you packed in our absence because this girl is ready to leave."

Alice was fast to lead Nessie to her car.

"We're packed and ready to go. You and me will leave first, we have to finish the last details for our new home." She turned around and said. "We'll see you in a couple of days. Edward you really need to empty your home, we don't want Newton or Stanly getting any fancy memento from both of you, right?"

She climbed in her car and drove.

"Why?" Bella asked.

Esme laughed. "She was worried Nessie would be sad, so she thought it was better to take her away first to cheer her up. Edward, she took your black credit card because Nessie needs a new wardrobe to start the next stage on her life."

Shit!

* * *

Hi! Sorry for taking so long. I got sick, and when I thought I was fine and back to my daily routine, I relapsed. But I'm finally fine and back on track.

What do you think about Jacob? Don't worry we'll catch up with the prologue on the next chapter and we'll have some answers about what's going on with Jacob.

I hope to get my posting schedule in order so we'll have two or three chapters per week.

See ya!


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Moving out to Milford Creek was a piece of cake. Alice told me this was the first time they bought a house in this zone, because she felt the weather wasn't ideal for a iridescent vampire to remain inconspicuous. But here we are.

The house was so different to the one in Forks. It was a Victorian style house, that I internally named 'Foster home for imaginary friends'. It was identical! Again, we asked for the third floor for us; and this time we would share it with Seth. Leah, Tanya, Emmet and Rose shared a wing of the house; while Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle shared the other. To reach the third floor you have to take a different set of stairs. It was supposed to give us privacy, but we knew our family.

When we arrived, Alice was directing everyone to their rooms to make a list of what we would need and was missing. This time Esme would have to decorate with us living there.

Carlisle asked us to sit and discuss what would be our story this time. He said he found that this town's hospital held a clinic that specializes in hematology. When everybody laughed, he noticed the irony.

"But it isn't as I'm going to..."

Emmett was almost on the floor, he was laughing so much. Carlisle smiled and continued. "Ok, it's funny. But the thing is, because of that clinic, most doctors over here are hematologists. They need more surgeons, general practitioners. That's my area of expertise. They accepted me immediately but I need to forward my family information real soon, so they can start with the paperwork. So, how are we going to distribute you this time?"

"Are you going to be Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Nope. Let me introduce you to Dr. Carl Platt." He said with a bow.

Edward smiled. "Well, Nessie and I thought that given our hair color, we could pose as brother and sister; but we want Bella to choose our names." He wriggled his brows, we discussed this last night.

"Please Mom, remember. I want something interesting. Maybe Natasha or..."

"I'm only going to change your last name. Your name is Renesmee to honor your grandmothers." Nessie's eyes got big like saucers.

"Noo! Please, please! Maybe we could use my middle name this time. I'm tired of that nickname. Maybe if you called me Renny or something different."

Jasper was looking intently at her. "You really hate that name, right?"

"Not hate, just don't like it. But everybody has the chance to try something new and, well, I hate being called 'Nessie'" She was wringing her hands.

Edward turned to her. "But you realize that 'Natasha' is a bit over the top, right?"

"The women I found with that name are all beautiful and interesting. The name has personality." Now she was biting her lip. She was truly nervous.

"Well, so we have Carlie and Edward Masen. And you Bella?" Jasper was making a list to send to Jenks so he could get us our papers.

"This time I'll be Bella Platt. So are you and Rosalie going to be twins again?"

Emmett smiled. "No, I win the bet so dear Bella you're my little sister. And I'm keeping my name. So, hi Bella McCarty!"

"But we're all adopted! We'll all be Platt, right?"

Alice had her eyes lost in space. Then she said "It would be better if only a few of us are Platt. Three pairs of brothers and sisters are too much. And Emmett really won the bet. He asked to be your brother. And we want to make it easier for Nessie, sorry, Carlie."

We all agreed. Seth will keep his name, so there won't be a problem with him.

Tanya and Leah were giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Imagine any woman who birthed a boy as big as Emmett then someone as petite as you. And for the record, Natasha is a cool name, but for someone older Nessie, sorry Carlie." Leah said.

"If it's going to cause trouble, just give me another nickname. Nessie is the one that I hate, right Daddy?"

Edward smiled. I knew deep inside he hated it because Jacob was the one who chose it, well, and because I hated it first.

"So Renny you said?" Esme asked, trailing her hand over my daughter reddish locks.

"Yeah, it sounds better."

We all agreed, and continued discussing.

"So what's the story?" I asked.

"Well, again it will be young doctor and his wife who foster teenagers."

Seth chuckled. "Sorry guys, but we are too many for that excuse. You don't know the amount of rumours about your 'family' that townspeople used to say when you were only five kids. Now we're more."

Tanya came and said. "Well, this time I'll be the bigger sister for Edward and Renny. And before someone argue, our hair is similar. But yours is prettier Renny. So we'll be the Masen, Emmet and Bella will be McCarty, Leah ans Seth are keeping their last name, and the rest will be Platt."

"It's a great idea Tanya." I admitted. "That way we have four adults taking care of us."

Alice smiled. "It will be perfect! Now that our story is settled, I'm taking 'Renny' upstairs for a makeover. She has to give the best first impression"

I didn't know how to feel about my daughter taking my place as Alice's doll, but she went willingly to her.

xxxx

A month passed. Renny's enthusiasm morphed to a terrible anxiety and now was back to enthusiasm. It drove us crazy.

After Alice's make over, endless movie marathons, and hours and hours of studying, Renny was ready for school.

Just last week she scared us when suddenly she began to hiperventilate when she didn't understand how to calculate a derivate. She was just starting high school! She only needed a few notions of algebra, not to look at senior level math books that obviously she didn't understand. I insisted she had to drop all her books. Everything she needed to learn, she had. I told her that among her growing rate, her mental development grew exponentially. She was ready. Hell, she will be above her peers!

Then she got anxiety because she was undecided in which clique she would fit. She didn't feel like joining the cheerleader squad, but she didn't want to be bullied. That day Edward had a big argument with Alice about the movies she showed to Renny. It took us hours to convince Renny that high school wasn't like films depicted. Finally she listened to us and accepted that this first time, we all should stay distant to our classmates. It was just to give her a glimpse of how humans interact.

This mood changes drove Edward crazy. Every question our daughter asked, every what if, had Edward over thinking for a day all the multiple possibilities. He was scared and he didn't want Renny to know. Meanwhile my mood changes worsened. One moment I was admiring the talent of my daughter the next one I was crying because all the things she missed by growing so fast. We were quite the pair. Jasper avoided us like the plague.

Today Renny left with the girls to buy backpacks, pens and pads. The guys went to explore, we hadn't found any trace of the mysterious coven. Edward was sulking somewhere in the woods that surrounded the house. I was finally alone.

I went to Renny's room to drop a magazine Tanya bought for her. It had the classic pictures of teen magazines. Young actors claiming they loooved good shy girls, then fifty ways to know if he liked you, what was 'in bangs or no bangs. It seemed like yesterday... wait, it was almost yesterday. I was so glad Renny would never had to deal with fake friends like Jessica Stanley, I was sure Edward would keep them away. That Jessica! Always thinking of ways to get Edward to notice her! And her lewd fantasies... eww! Wait. Will the boys have lewd fantasies about my baby now that she looked like a woman? Now I was crying again. This damn mood changes.

"Baby, are you crying again?" Edward came into the room.

"She's a woman now!"

"No, she's a teenager. There's time for her to enjoy being young."

"But not so much. She didn't have so much time as a kid! How many tea parties did she have? How many Christmas? She never believed in Santa Claus!"

Edward sighed.

"Baby, she may had missed a few things but then she got others. How many girls had their family jumping with them through the highest trees? She rode in giant wolves and visited the jungle without fear. That's how life works."

"I know, but..." Then I huffed. These damn feelings! "Edward, what's wrong with me? I understand why you're so angsty. You hear every time Renny doubts herself, any insecurity she has. But me, I'm supposed to be the one in control. I've been where Renny is now, I know how the first day in a new school was. I did it lots of times. And deep inside I'm fine with Renny growing up; so what's my problem? I can't control it!"

"I talked to Carlisle. He promised me to check with his friends. But he noticed that Renny is also acting different, and he noticed that Jacob changed too. We're wondering if it's related."

That was an idea. What could possibly be happening to the three of us?

"Bella..." He teased my neck with the tip of his tongue. "What do you think about a little rendezvous in the woods, you know, if someone gets back?"

He knew how to play my body. Now the tip of his fingers were caressing the back of my elbows then to my nipples...

"But they were in the forest looking... f-for that coven." I whispered-moaned.

"Not really. They also went to pick up the rest of our documents with Jenks. They'll be back 'til midnight." He whispered in my ear. He knew he had me when I turned and kissed him desperately.

xxxx

"Oh! Right there!" I moaned. He always knew how to drive me crazy.

Lately, I found that using my shield to cover not only his mind, but to cover us from anyone surrounding us was easier. But, sometimes when we were almost reaching our peak, my shield slipped. Now I was so close...

"Harder Edward!"

He was sucking my right breast, slowly kissing his way up to my throat where he bit me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I came as always when he bites me. Then he turned so feral that my shield slipped and I knew he heard something because he stopped middle thrust.

"Someone is here!" He whispered.

I was still coming down from my high, but my senses perceived someone we knew around. I dressed us quickly, Edward was lost in that someone's thoughts. The scent was one known but unexpected.

"Edward, it smells like Jacob."

He turned to me. "I think I know what's happening to you and Renny. That sick jealous prick Jacob!"

* * *

Hi! We're exactly on the prologue. I hope the change of names for Nessie/Carlie/Renny wasn't a confusing one. For the rest of the story, her family and friends are going to call her Renny.

Next chapter the old scarred man will explain what happened to Jacob, Bella and Renny.

I want to thank my friend vampireGIRL1 for prereading and chering me up.

See ya.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! We're going back to the day Renny said goodbye to Jacob. Let's see what he was doing and how he got closer to Edward and Bella now that they moved to Milfor Creek. Don't forget that for Jacob and everyone in Forks, Renesmee is still Nessie; the others are aware of her change of nickname.**

 **So read on, because this is a long chapter.**

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

After Nessie finally admitted that she was breaking up with me, I left Forks utterly relieved.

I knew what was coming as soon as I saw Nessie fidgeting with her hands. She was nervous. Then of course, Edward and the leech that controlled the mood were there. I was so screwed!

Luckily I was able to distract them with thoughts of the new car I was fixing. I needed to focus on it before I talked to Nessie, otherwise they would find out what I'd been thinking. That I wasn't as close to Nessie like I should be.

When Nessie told me they were leaving I couldn't stop the relief I felt. So it wasn't only me who felt disconnected. I had to ask her what Bella thought about this, her opinion was the one that mattered the most. I couldn't let them leave knowing she hated me. When Nessie told me Bella approved, I felt like she was abandoning me again, and it hurt. I was confused. Why Bella mattered, instead of Nessie?

I had to control my thoughts! I distracted myself by forcing her to admit she was breaking up with me. I needed that image to share with the pack, so they wouldn't be pestering me later for not fighting for her.

Then we were finished; I left so easily because I knew none of them were sad.

I ran through the woods and got into the rez, then I quickly got to my house. Dad was in a meeting with the rest of the elders, so I took the chance to pack my things. I was so lucky to find about a car expo in New York. I had to get out of here and it was the perfect excuse. I wrote my father a note explaining that I needed time. But luck wasn't on my side. Sam, Quil and Embry were sitting at the front of the house.

"How did it go?" Sam had concern written in his face. Maybe he knew they were moving.

"She broke up with me." I simply said.

Quil was shocked. "But she can't. You're imprinted! There's nothing as sacred as that kind of union!"

I exhaled. "I guess it works different with someone from another species. Right now, it's complicated."

Quil still felt the need to comfort me, he would never understand.

"And what are you doing? You packed?" Embry pointed to my duffel bag.

I huffed. They weren't making this easier. "I need some time away."

"But you're suffering! You need us now more than ever." Quil really didn't get it.

"No, like I told you. It's complicated." Then I turned to Sam. "You know I'd been feeling different. I think it would be better for everybody if I leave for a while."

Sam nodded, but he was still unsure. "Where are you going? What are your plans?"

"There's a car expo in New York. I could use a couple of weeks to see what's new."

Sam nodded. "And what about your father?"

"Rachel is here. It's time she cares for him." Embry was about to protest. "No, don't tell me it's my duty! She left and had a chance to live outside the res for a few years. Well, I think I deserve some vacations from caring for him."

Sam stopped Embry who still wanted to say something more. "Look Jacob, I'm worried about you. You're right, you've been different. And if you think a vacation is what you need, then it's fine. But please, don't break the link with us. I can feel it wavering. You're deciding to relinquish all your rights within the tribe."

Damn! "I thought I already gave them up the last time we were together. You remember, when you named Embry second on command?"

"You know it doesn't work that way. You're always welcomed to reclaim your place as Alpha." Sam said, but I knew it would never happen.

"No, I don't want that kind of responsibility in my shoulders. Thank you."

xxxx

I took my trusted VW rabbit for the journey. Something about driving through mountains and seeing the trees pass by made me feel as free as if I phased. The car expo came and went, and it was time to go back. But I wasn't ready.

My dreams got weirder and more intense. Again images of an old scarred man plagued my dreams and even a few of my wake moments. His voice called to me, asking me to find him. He also gave me clues, a little town with an 'm' on its name, another rez much bigger than mine, green forests with a river and a road sign that I could never read.

The only good thing, was that I was finally free to pursue girls. I didn't know why, but I was horny all the time. At the car expo, I met a couple of girls. I fixed their car and they bought beer. We had a wonderful night where I finally reached third base... and I finally had my first orgasm not-self inflicted.

I was a new man; I felt like I owned my destiny and nothing could stop me.

But I had to get back home.

Yesterday I was driving, finally leaving North Dakota behind and entering Montana, when I felt the need to stop on a greasy dinner at the side of the road. The place was almost empty so the waitress brought my food and drink quickly. What made me stop here? It was a dinner like any other, even a bit smaller than the one in Forks. It had a beautiful picture of a forest with a river flowing... something like the one on my dreams.

"Do you want something else for dessert, hun? We have apple pie, or chocolate cake." The waitress brought me back from my day dreaming.

"Er, no thanks, just the check. Hey, where did this picture come from? Is that a place near here?" I had to ask.

"Oh, yes. It's on the Tecuanacan reservation. Close to Milford Creek. Just a few miles from here." She smiled. "My husband took the picture, he is really good, isn't he?"

"Of course he is. His picture made me want to visit that place. Is there a motel around here?"

"Sure, just go over the road for twenty miles. There's a big blue sign pointing to the motel."

xxxx

I spent the first two days inside my room. The dreams were so vivid that they brought back a fever like the one I had when I phased for the first time. Honestly, I was scared.

But this morning I felt better, so I decided to have a walk around. I needed to clear my mind, because even though I knew I had to get back home one day, something was pulling me to visit this Tecuanacan reservation.

I was thinking how much my life changed; first pursuing Bella, the girl I thought was my other half. Well, that wasn't a change, my father and Charlie liked to think one day we would be together. And when the leeches left, we felt it was so close. Ha! Only to find out that I was destined to be with her daughter. But the last two months... Hell, these past two months were really challenging. Renesmee wasn't feeling comfortable around me. Since her body changed and she started to look like a woman, she didn't want to be alone with me. Then I noticed how I could drop the connection with the rest of the pack. That probably was caused because I relinquished my rights as Co-Alpha with Sam. I never wanted it, and now that I lost the respect of part of the tribe, I was sure I would hate it. And it was a blessing in disguise, because my thoughts were very perplexing. The dreams about my days as a wolf wandering alone, the old man with the scar of his face, the sex dreams... those were probably a mistake because I imprinted on Renesmee. My dreams should only be about her.

I heard noises close to me. I was so ready to run if it was predator, I wasn't in the mood to deal with it. I walked towards the sound, it was coming from below the cliff down that trail... I got closer, I had to focus on my surroundings. I didn't want to be surprised. I looked down the edge of the cliff, a couple was playing down in the grass. It looked like Bella, that beautiful hair of hers didn't change when she turned into a bloodsucker. Of course her husband was there, they were cuddling... naked? Shit, they were having sex!

Then something happened to me. The image got ingrained on my brain, and it brought some memories back. The pain when I found out she chose the leech over me and she shoved her engagement ring on my face; I had to run away, far fa away from them. Then I knew why I was dreaming of an old scarred man. He helped me with the fake imprinting potion to save Bella!

The movement below stopped. I'm sure by now Edward heard me. I had to leave.

I ran faster than ever. It wasn't enough. I phased, praying that the pack didn't hear my thoughts, because now I didn't want to be found.

Image upon image came to my mind, first Bella's sweet sad eyes that shined when I went to visit her. Then how as soon as she saw that midget bloodsucker she forgot about me. She left to rescue Edward. I knew I fought dirty, but I had to get her back to me. For what? She chose him anyway.

In my mad run, I didn't see where I was. The growl of another animal stopped me. The animal came closer to me. It was a bear. A bear so big that even in my wolf form it towered me. But it felt like déjà vu.

The bear smelt me and with its paw showed me a trail. I followed it. I still felt like I did exactly the same before. I trusted the bear.

It guided me through the woods to a small clear. Then it ran behind a boulder only to come back a few seconds later. It was the old scarred man! He was also a shapeshifter!

"I'm Joseph. I hope you remember me. Go and change, here take this pants." He pointed to the same boulder, so I obeyed.

"I've dreamed about you." I told him.

He laughed."Of course you did. The effect of the potion probably vanished by now. I'm sure you had fever and a strange urge to mate with your woman." He winked.

I looked at him, speechless.

"Probably you don't remember all. The potion usually makes memories fuzzy before all the effect ends. Come, take a seat." He patted a rock beside him.

"I have vague memories of you helping me with a potion."

"He, he. Yeah. You came desperate in need of help. You told me your woman was brainwashed by a cold one. He made her forget about you. I offered you help. The shaman of my tribe gave you the secret potion. One that would help you to fake the imprinting effect, so you could rescue your woman. Tell me, how good did it work? I'm sure you two are married by now."

The memories got back. I was running and he came to me, just like a few minutes ago. He told me he knew what I was, and how his tribe also share a few traits with mine. I told him how Bella was about to make the worst mistake of her life and he offered to help me with a potion to get her back. He gave me the first half to make me forget what happened here, then I injected Bella the rest of the potion when I danced with her at her wedding. I remember how wild with agony she left me when she told me he would take her virginity. She was supposed to be mine!

"So tell me, how fast did she drop the leech? I love to get one up upon them." The old man was smiling, I got a bit of space because I didn't know how he would react when he find out the true.

"S-sh-she d-din't."

"What? How?"

"When I got back, she was marrying him."

"That wasn't a problem. As soon as the potion was injected she should feel a desperate need to be by your side."

"She didn't and they left. When they came back, she was pregnant."

"Impossible! They kill the humans when they... when they finish. It's in their nature to bite when they reach their peak."

If he only knew how difficult was to talk about this. "He didn't kill her. Apparently he really loves her. But something more happened. I imprinted on their child. They have a daughter."

The old man stood up quickly and paced around.

"But you told me she loved you. The potion needs a bit of love and passion to work and overcome whatever feelings she thought she had... wait a minute." His pacing increased speed. "Vampires had a condition similar to imprinting. They also have mates they love forever. You stupid boy! She was his mate! that's why he never killed her when they copulated. He cared for her. Of course the potion didn't work. And tell me, what made you believe she loved you, because the bond works exactly the same as ours. She loved him completely, and probably never looked at you."

"I-I loved her, and I was so close to get her to admit it. But then he came back."

The man stopped and glared at me. "She loved him first! You fool!"

I shriveled in my place. He was scary.

"Tell me the whole story. I think you weren't absolutely honest with me. She probably only saw you as a brother or a best friend."

"She loved me!" I kicked the boulder to the nearest tree where it crashed.

"No, she didn't. It's impossible. Tell me the story, and don't leave anything behind."

So I told him everything. When I told him how bad she was when Edward left, he told me that was a clear sign of their bond. Then when I mentioned how we worked together with the bloodsuckers to battle against the new-born army, he was shocked. But when I mentioned Bella's pregnancy and how I finally imprinted on Nessie, he nodded.

"Of course. Her bond with the vampire was there, the only thing the potion did was to get you closer with the only part of her it could reach, her baby. Probably she wanted you closer when she was pregnant, but I'm sure nothing else happened. She never tried to kiss you or something like that."

"Nope."

"I told you, her bond with the vampire was predominant to the power of the potion. Now tell me, how did you reacted when the potion effect diminished? It's a good thing the kid is still a toddler and would never notice the side effects."

"Hmm, well, Nessie is a hybrid. physically she looks like a teenager."

"What? You never told me that. I thought the baby was completely human. Now I'm wondering..." He started to pace again.

"What did the shaman on your tribe said? He must had known by then..."

"We don't have one since old Lazarus died. And it was so long ago, I was a child."

"Right, that explain it. Tell me, what's the principal reason why we imprint?"

"To preserve our genes, the wolf, the shapeshifter genes."

"Aha. And tell me in what wonderful world those genes would be carried to the next generation if you mate with the enemy? I can't believe no one noticed that little thing. It's impossible! Her vampire genes make it impossible to imprint with you. Those bloodsuckers were so stupid to believe it. Now I'm sure she started to feel disgusted by you when the potion effect vanished. You're her enemy."

"Maybe."

"Ugh! Where are your things. We have a lot to discuss. Just when I thought I finally could get someone to help with our vampire problem."

"Do you have.."

"Shh! Shut up and walk. We have lots of things to do."

* * *

 **Hi! So what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"That sick jealous prick Jacob!"

I wasn't thinking. The instinct to run and chase him was too strong. I only remained on my place, because Bella was pulling me down with all her might.

"Tell me what did you hear. It had to be awful to get you like this."

"Let me go after him."

"No. I don't know what he was thinking, or how did he find us, but I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it."

I looked at her, not believing her words.

"Why do you always get on his side?"

Her soft hands held my face. "Not again Edward. I'm sure this time is different. What was he thinking? Tell me."

So I told her. How he got mad when she chose me so he ran away, how he found an old man who listened to him and gave him a tiny bottle and told him to inject the content to Bella to get her to simulate the effect of imprinting on him. That's when he ran away.

"Edward, do you think that's why Renny is so indifferent towards him? I mean, if the imprinting was fake, it had to end sometime."

"See, I have to kill him for hurting Renny."

"He didn't hurt her, and please stop. I don't think I can hold you back anymore. What are you going to do when you get him? Kill him? And what if we need some answers of the substance he injected me? It affected me too, I guess I transmitted whatever it did to my poor baby when she was in my womb. We need answers and I don't think we'll get them chasing him now."

Perhaps she was right.

"Look, why don't we go and talk to Carlisle. I don't want to burden Renny anymore, she's so nervous about tomorrow."

Her amber eyes were almost as expressive as when they were brown. She knew they always got to me.

"Ok. But you'll have to deal with the rest of the family when they find out." Because I was so sure they would chase him and kick his sorry ass for hurting Renny and even for trying something so low to separate us.

xxxx

I was so glad Renny only needed to sleep a couple of hours. She passed most of yesterday afternoon pacing around the house. She was so nervous. Alice told her that it would be fine, but Renny still fretted.

The sun was rising, Bella was smiling at the clothes Renny chose for today.

"I'm sure Alice will try to get her back to change." She caressed the dark green cotton dress, which Renny paired with a denim jacket and a pair of black converse.

"She was muttering that of all the things she should had inherited from you, the dislike for heels was one she expected Renny didn't."

"Hey, I'm a sneaker girl. I'm wearing ones too." She twirled around showing me her blue skinny jeans that hugged her perfect ass and the soft pink top. Then she showed me her tiny feet wearing gray converse sneakers.

"So, what should I wear? I don't want to break any hearts today."

She elbowed me. "You're so cocky. I want you with jeans, and maybe this t-shirt." She pulled a dark grey one. "Oh, and please go with your boots. You look so sexy with those."

I smiled, she was so sexy when she teased me. But unfortunately, my brother Jasper came knocking our door.

"Alice is expecting us downstairs for inspection in five seconds."

"Only he could deal with her. Now I'm tempted to go with a huge hoodie just to irritate her."

"Nah. There's a bet going on, and nobody wanted you to find out. They want to know who gets the annoying admirer. The 'Jessica Stanley' from Milford Creek."

She came to me and put her arms around my neck. "Of course you. You're the handsomest," kiss, "the sexiest,"another kiss, "the kindest," I kissed her harder. It was difficult to resist her.

"Ugh! Mom, come and help me, please." Renny showed her face through the door.

"What's the problem sweetheart?" I let Bella to go with her, I was sure it was a 'girl' thing.

I descended the stairs, to find Carlisle waiting for me.

'I'll talk to you later, after I talk to Sam. I don't want the others to find out yet.' He thought.

I only nodded. We called Carlisle yesterday and told him about our little encounter with Jacob. He agreed with Bella on waiting, but he suggested it would be better to talk to Sam first. Just to see if they knew Jacob was hanging around here. It worried him that he followed Renny after changing his mind. He believes that whatever he injected on Bella, may had faked the effect of imprinting on Renny but he wasn't sure what kind of reaction it could had left on him, and we knew how volatiles were the wolves.

xxxx

We arrived to school early, we wanted to show Renny the campus. Last thursday, Alice and I accompanied Carlisle and Tanya to register us to guarantee that one of us would be close to Renny all the time. So we knew where to go.

"It really has lockers!" She giggled. She was so excited by the most inane things. Like her 'first locker'. She ran to open it, and huffed when she noticed it was a bit rusty.

"We'll fix it. We can hang a picture of the family here to cover that stain." Bella was as excited as her. She told me it was also a first time for her, to come with the family and see high school with a different point of view.

The corridors got full of people a minute later. All eyes were on us. But I found solace in watching the school through Renny's eyes. She was so full of awe and excitement that made me care less about the whispers around us. The voices were always the same. 'Oh how handsome, oh she's so hot, oh I'm gonna hit that. I didn't even wanted to acknowledge the group of girls who were following us. Well, maybe I could. They seemed very fond of Emmett, and surely teasing one of my brothers would cheer up Renny.

"Here's your classroom. I believe Jasper is supposed to pick you up when the class finishes." I told her, and I winked to let her know everything was fine. She got inside the classroom and took a seat at the back.

'Go! you're going to embarrass me.' She thought.

I chuckled. She was acting like a teenager.

I went off to my class, history. The whispers changed a bit when I got alone. Now I noticed how some people wanted to meet us, some felt curiosity but wanted to let the others do the dirty work. I was glad to notice that very few were claiming one of us as theirs. That claim usually lasted until Rosalie deemed it necessary to make it noticed some of us were couples. How long will it take here? A month? A week?

My history teacher was a young man, probably in his early thirties, worried about how to make this class to pay attention. He knew they hated history even before he started. He noticed me, and decided it would be a great way to break the ice if he got me at the front and asked me the usual questions. 'At least they will wake up' he thought.

"I see we have new faces. Come over and introduce yourself." He was so satisfied of the way various eyes opened at the perspective of meeting me.

I gave the usual speech and got back to my seat, now completely aware of the obnoxious stares of my classmates. I let my mind drift to Renny's classroom. I knew it would be different because it was the first day in high school for everybody in her class. Yep. Her teacher made seat in a circle as asked them to talk a bit about themselves. She was doing fine.

When the bell rang, Jasper made me knew he was at Renny's door. He would led her to the next class while I looked around for Bella and Alice. God, I never shared a class with both of them. I hurried so we could find a seat together.

I noticed the stares got more intrusive, and I hoped they didn't dare to bother Renny.

"Hurry up Edward. This, you'll want to watch with us." Alice whispered.

They were seated at the left of the classroom, both giggling. Alice started to think about the changes she wanted to make to the house but her thoughts had little glimpses of Tanya in a formal dress, while Bella didn't bother to hide her chuckles.

The teacher asked us to take a seat. He was a very serious man with glasses.

"Welcome to Pre-calculus. This time I see we have new faces, now would you guys like to wave and say your names." The teacher was too eager to hear about us. Strange.

"Hi, my name is Bella McCarty. I'm new around here..." Bella spoke so easily, so different from the first time I met her.

"My name is Alice Platt." And she stopped, trying really hard to hide her laughter.

"I'm Edward Masen." And that's when I knew it. The teacher was beaming. Oh, you got to be kidding me. He was fascinated by Tanya, my 'older sister'. He thought about offering tutoring to the three of us, hoping an invitation to meet my sister. Of course the girls were laughing.

xxxx

The rest of the day went on the same way. No one dared to came closer, seeing as we spent the whole day just by ourselves. We were waiting at the front door for Seth, who was asked to join the football team and was talking to the coach.

"So Renny, in scale form one to ten, how was your first day at school?" Alice asked.

"It was fun, I'll give it an eight. You know, your movie marathon wasn't helpful. I'm still waiting for the cheerleaders mocking the nerd kids." Renny answered smiling.

"Well, Seth is coming. Go to the cars." Rosalie said, she was eager to get home because she found a couple of girls who tried to harass her and she didn't want Renny to watch her use her bitch brow to put them in their place. She was the first to move, Renny by her side, when it happened.

A couple of girls came from the school. One of them was in a class with Renny, the other was a senior and she felt like Rosalie was taking her place in the school. She passed besides Rose, and tried to push her with all her might... only to rebound from Rose's hard as steel shoulder.

'It's important to let her know she can't intimidate us Edward. Sorry for not faking it.' Rose thought.

"Hey bitch! Look where are you walking!" The girl almost fell and was incredibly angry for failing. She was lucky we continued our path to the cars, but she wanted me or any of the boys to turn around and look at her.

Rose took Renny with her and the boys, while Alice, Bella and Jasper came with me. Once we were in the car, Alice was the one who explain it to me.

"The other girl is her sister, Nora. She has a few classes with Renny, and she felt threatened by Renny's confidence. Apparently the older girl, Layla, is the queen bee of school. She's training her sister to become the leader as her and our presence intimidates her. Obviously she went for Rose thinking she would knock the toughest of us, a few notches down. I see that she'll try again tomorrow, but with Bella. Now I want you to think how do we handle this situation with Renny. We usually ignore them and they leave us alone after a few weeks, but this time I'm not so sure."

"I think it's better we talk to Renny and discuss this. There are many other things going on and I don't feel like dealing with this petty drama." Bella huffed.

Alice elbowed her. "Don't think I'm not aware of your little encounter with Jacob. Too bad I can't see past him."

"Oh Alice! It's awful. He used something to fake the imprinting thing. What if this is hurting Renny? Somehow, I feel guilty." Bella asked.

"You? But Why? He's the one who deceived us." Jasper said, sending calming waves to Bella.

"I led him on. Edward warned me, but no! I have to keep his friendship when it only led us to this." Bella looked down.

I took her hand with mine. "I didn't know you were feeling so bad. Don't worry we'll... wait! Is this one of those weird mood changes? What if the substance he injected to you is responsible for those mood changes?"

* * *

Duh Edward! He, he. I was dying to write that.

Now, I hope you liked their first day of school. There wil be more drama, and yes, they'll have to deal with nosy school partners; but the school won't be the main cause of the drama.

Next we'll finally meet the Milford Creek coven.

See ya.


	10. Chapter 9

**Nestor POV**

"Aaahhh!"

Poor Albert. Every month he has to suffer the same pain. When he phases to wolf it's easier because he's pumped by adrenaline. The way back is the one that hurts. It was a good thing this cave-hole was hidden in the woods, otherwise his screams would alert someone of our presence.

I took a peek inside the cave, to see if he was completely back to human. There were times when I got him out too early and he bit me and tried to run. Yep, he was almost there, his head was always the last one to get back to normal.

"Come on, cry baby! I'm waiting for you." I loved to taunt him when he was changing back, he always answered with the funniest string of profanities, but it was when I knew he was back.

He growled. Nah, it will take more time.

Well, it gave me time to think. Anette told me that a new coven came to town; I was sure they would go away in a few days, because they always do, but Anette told me she had a hunch it would be different this time. It was funny, because Anette isn't the seer in the family, that's little Greta. Too bad that Greta needs to touch you to know your future, but I think her gift was awesome. The two women in our family were gifted, because Anette had a certain way to lure man towards her; if she wanted to drink from humans that would be golden, but she eats from animals like us. She never had killed a human, and she's the only one with a clean record.

Little Greta and my brother Adrian however... they proved to be great warriors when opportunity arose, but usually they are the quiet ones from the family. Albert is the social one and well, I think I'm the leader though this family tends to do whatever they want.

"You motherfucker! Stop wanking and give me a hand!" Albert was back to normal so I jumped inside the cave.

"I'm sure you want to cover up now, right? Before dear Anette comes and take a look at your cock...tail wiener." He took the clothes from my hands and dressed quickly. I helped him to clean the hole, because Jesus! Who would have thought that changing to a raging gigantic wolf would cause diarrhea.

"Miss Anette never had taken a look at my nether regions in more than two hundred years, thank you very much. It would be weird, she's like my mother." Albert scrunched his nose.

It took us two hours to leave the hole clean and ready for our next visit in twenty-eight days.

When we jumped out, Anette was waiting for us.

"Here, I brought you your favorite. Double cheese burger with an extra order of fries. I don't know how you could eat so much. Have you ever thought that if you were a human you would be dead by a heart attack by now."

"yummy! Don't get envious that I could eat whatever I want and never gain a pound." Albert said between bites.

"I'll never gain a pound either, sucker. So guess what did I find yesterday at night when I went to the hospital for more fentanyl"

We always doped Albert when he phased back, it hurt that much.

"I'm glad you went, because this was the last dose we had." I said to her.

She elbowed me. "It's important! Turns out that one of the new vampires is a doctor at the hospital."

Albert choked with his burger. "A vampire working in a clinic specialized in blood! That's rich!"

"It isn't like that. From what I heard, the nurses thinks so highly of him, they said he had shown great patience and kindness for the patients."

"Yeah, before he eats them." Albert laughed.

"Did you see him? Did he see you? Did you pick up his essence?" This could complicate things.

"It was faint, because he only had been there for a week. I told you this time would be different."

She was so hopeful, she always wished to meet more vampires who lived like us. So when Alistair came to check upon us not so long ago, he told us about a coven that shared some of our beliefs. They were sort of a family, living from animals and apparently they're mated; and they coexist with humans. But to become a doctor... this guy is tempting fate, if they were the ones Alistair told us.

I prefer to investigate first before Anette gets her hopes high.

"Where are the kids?" Albert asked. That's the way we call them when they're not around. They were changed before leaving their teen years, Greta at sixteen and Adrian at eighteen; so for us they are the kids, though in reality Greta is older than me.

"Hunting. I told him about the new vampires and to get ready to hide for a few days. But now that we know these vampires plan to stay around..." Anette said smiling.

We live in caves, and had done it for hundreds of years. The founder of our coven, Jerome, came to America in 1542 in an effort to distance himself from the depraved way Europeans vampires lived. He heard from another vampire that some of the native cultures were highly advanced, and his insatiable thirst of knowledge guided him here. He came to Mexico first, where he spent at least a hundred years until he met Anette inside an underground river. The poor Anette was terribly scared because the vampire who changed her was killed and he never had the chance to explain how it was to be a vampire, so she went back home and tried to eat her daughter. Horrified, she ran and she thought it was better to live hiding there. Jerome was shocked by the excellent condition Anette was, because she only hunted once in a month. She told him how she felt so thirsty sometimes that she drank water from the river. That's how he found the minerals from this river had certain properties. They let us feel satisfied with less blood for more time, they hide our essence, but the more important is that the water enhance our senses for a short time after we drink it.

Sadly, he knew what this knowledge could cause in the wrong hands. So he and Anette tried to hide the river from other vampires.

With time, humans destroyed the cave that led to the river and Jerome and Anette had to go underground and explore the vast extension of the river. It took them another hundred years more to find the perfect place to establish a home where they could investigate the river without the intrusion from humans or vampires. Which led to meeting Albert.

Albert fell on the cave by mistake, and he broke his legs. Without anyone helping him, his legs mended wrong so he couldn't walk. He was already cursed so it took too much time for Jerome to fix his legs. He was so grateful that he helped Jerome to investigate. For years they lived happily as a family, until Anette found another man dying from the attack of a vampire. He was already changing and he was alone; so her kind heart made her take him to the house where Jerome accepted him. Albert never trusted him. He was so right. Lets just say that, with time he proved to be a traitor and it took us the life of a couple of our family members including my dad, to get rid of him. His name was Francis and we never talk about him. Except when we remember Greta who brought her to our family when her first coven abandoned her.

He,he. The story of my family is curious. My father was a geologist who came around here by mistake. He met Jerome, who was used to be around humans by then. Jerome never let the humans get close, but he found in my father a kindred spirit, always thriving for knowledge. So Jerome changed him and offered him a place in his family. Dad accepted only if he could bring us. Mom didn't survive the transformation because she was so sick; but Adrian, my brother, and me didn't have a problem. Since then, we keep the existence of our family and the river hidden to the rest of the world; well, except the couple of friends we found. But it really take a lot for us to trust someone.

So I was worried about a coven moving near. It was our standard procedure to hunt and hide in our caves, but it only worked for a few days, if this coven would be around for more time, we needed to know their intentions. No matter what Alistair said, we had to check on them.

"Ok, we'll have to follow them. What else did you find?" I really didn't want Anette to get so excited.

"He's married, I guess it's his mate; and they have a lot of foster kids. So maybe one of us could go around school to check the kids." Anette's eyes were shinning.

"Right. Adrian and you can go tomorrow to the school. Albert, we need to find where they are living, and how many of them are around here. Listen Anette, if they are the ones Alistair mentioned, they won't have a problem with Albert. But..."She turned to look at me, "They are friends with a tribe of shape-shifters. I hope you understand what that mean."

"Not all the shape-shifter are bad." She said. Even Albert was glaring at her now.

"Ok, some of them aren't bad and don't hate us. And if we are their supposedly enemies, then how did they get to be their friends?" She looked at me, daring me to answer.

"Another reason to look at them before we try to get closer. At least we have the vantage of elusiveness. But Anette, if we find we can trust them, then we could be friends."

She was beaming at me. She was the sweetest member of our family and we always fought to protect her gentle heart.


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

That afternoon just when we left the school, Alice and Jasper dropped us on the way. She said Carlisle was waiting for us at the hospital with news that he wasn't ready to share with the rest of the family. For once in her lifetime, Alice didn't threaten me with a make over to give her the chance to share it with the others.

Edward led the way, taking my backpack with his, because we were supposedly walking to the hospital after leaving school and we didn't want any witness of our speed. While we were on the road, his phone beeped with a message. It was Carlisle requiring our presence.

"Why does he bother when he knows Alice saw his decision and told us?" Edward shook his head.

The rest of the way, he kept making me smile with the horrid vain thoughts of our new classmates. It was funny once you didn't care about their opinion.

The hospital was a lot bigger than the one in Forks. We kinda knew where Carlisle's office was located, but we had to ask to the receptionist to keep the appearances.

"Hi! I'm Bella McCarty and I'm here to see Dr. Carl Platt." I said with my biggest not threatening smile. The girl on the desk was young, probably in her early twenties. Her eyes shone with emotion, probably from meeting the elusive kids of Dr. Platt. But I became chopped liver the exact moment when she saw Edward. She sat straighter, pushed her chest out, and brushed her bangs to the side.

"Oh, right. Hmm, give me a second and I'll tell him..." She stuttered.

"He's waiting for us." I said, but I noticed how Edward hid behind me. Surely her thoughts weren't that bad, right?

"Sure. Just go to the stairs, on the third floor, his office is to the left. Second door."

I waved her goodbye and pulled Edward to my side.

"What was she thinking? Something kinky?" I said.

"If I really told you you'll go back and kick her ass. You don't want to know."

Carlisle was waiting for us at his door, he was talking to a nurse who seem deeply interested in whatever he was saying. She turned around when she noticed someone was coming, and looked at us menacingly; she probably could kick our vampire's asses if we got between her and Carlisle. That was the worst glare I've ever received in my life. Edward shrank a bit, and told me to walk very slowly toward them.

"You know I could use a little help." Carlisle whispered so she couldn't hear. I shook my head and followed Edward's lead.

"So Dr. Platt, I'm sure that you haven't visited the sites in our town; I could show you around this weekend." The nurse said, batting her eyelashes. That's when Edward pointed to me that Carlisle forgot his ring today, and I'm sure the nurse assumed he was single though he made sure to mention a wife and foster kids to everyone around.

"Well Miss Lucy, I think we haven't finished unpacking yet; you know how long it takes to settle in a new town. But I'm sure my wife and my kids will love to take a tour around town soon, so can I take a rain check?" Then he dazzled her with his shinning smile.

I had to admit that Carlisle let her down in a very politely way; I'm sure I would do something different, but the way he did it, she left swooning over him. I guess that with time he polished his answers. He's the one who always tells me that people can't help it, they're bound to find us attractive. It's part of who we are. It's all in the way you let them down. But I was going to tease him anyway.

"Tsk, tsk. Bad doctor that forgets his ring at home and gives unsuspecting nurses hope of a naughty time inside the doctor's office." I said to him.

"Alice took it, she told me it was important because it would come in the way today in surgery. I think this was a prank on me, right?" Carlisle had the decency of looking ashamed.

"Don't look at me, nobody tells me about their jokes and bets anymore." Yeah, I may be a vampire, but I still don't know how to lie, lest with my family.

Edward quickly changed the subject, making me wonder what did he know about that prank.

"So did you talk with Sam?"

"Yes, and it was very interesting. He said that Jacob's attitude changed drastically, he was rude to the others and most of the time he roamed in the woods alone. He told me how he demoted him making Embry second in command."

Edward chuckled. "That surely would piss him off."

"It also broke the bond Jacob has with the pack. Sam said he can't feel him anymore. Billy is worried because Jacob said he needed some time away from the tribe, but he's been gone for more time than usual."

"Do you think he followed us?" I had to ask. It was my biggest fear, that he never gets to accept mine and Renny's rejection.

"Hmm, no. Sam mentioned he went to New York for a car expo, and then Jacob just call yesterday to mention something about a new job he found in another town. When I told him he was close to us he was surprised. He assumed the town where Jacob found a job was on the east coast; Jacob probably found it on his way back." Carlisle mumbled.

"And what did Sam said about that fake imprinting substance?" Edward was pacing on the office.

"Well, that's where he got me confused. He mention how the Quileutte were so proud of leaving the need of a shaman behind, because the last one wasn't particularly efficient. We didn't meet him, his name was Lazarus. His only knowledge was about herbs and tisane for common cold or stomach-ache. Nothing spiritual." Carlisle looked at us and continued. "But he said that Lazarus predecessor was very fond of the use of certain potions to use them as a defensive weapon against the people who attacked the pack. He said that the boys in Forks stopped harassing them since the old shaman thought them a lesson. So Sam thinks it's possible, that another tribe with a shaman as wise as the one they had before could create such a substance."

"I see a but coming" Edward said.

"Lots. For someone to use a potion that fakes imprinting, means that someone knows shapeshifters. He's shocked to know there are others like them, it's kind of wrong because according to his beliefs they were the only ones. The potion and the procedure to use it prove there are others, because that's the only reason for imprinting to exist, to guarantee the wolf gene to pass to the next generation."

I nodded but I disagreed with the Quileuttes. I think it was logical to assume there are others with their gifts, it's a really big world after all. It was naïve to think of them as one of a kind in the whole planet.

"Then, imprinting it's sacred. No one should ever play or put at risk that bond. To think that someone messed with it... to fake it to achieve a gain. It's unethical. What kind of shaman does that?" Carlisle told us, now he was the one pacing. It infuriated him to think someone would play with something so important.

"But Sam is open to the possibility of it happening, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but imagine the complexity of the potion and the rite to elaborate it. Not only affected Bella, but it also made Jacob to forget everything about this substance, because the pack would had known, or in this case, you would had known Edward. This substance, tricked Jacob too into thinking he fell in love with Renny and forgetting about how he managed to do it. He only must had in mind to inject you Bella, and then forget everything. That's a spell so complex... but Sam admitted the possibility. The problem is that he doesn't know how to talk about it with the elders. Billy or Sue won't want to hear about Jacob working in such a trick. It also may explain why Jacob was behaving so bad lately, or your mood swings Bella, and how easily Renny and he broke up. Otherwise it would be impossible."

I watched how Carlisle paced and gesticulated because he was in deeply concentration and analyzing his theories.

"I had to ask him if their legends mentioned someone using that kind of magic before. You know, with the wrong intentions. But he assured me that the shamans were supposed to only bring good to the tribe. No one should betray their people like that."

He must had thought of something else, because Edward nodded to him. Then Carlisle continued rambling.

"Now, I'll buy a map from the region. If you saw him, I want to know where is he living. One of the nurses mentioned a reservation close enough. I wonder if Jacob is there. Now do you want us to mention all this to the rest of the family?"

xxxx

So, without much information about that substance he injected me, but knowing Jacob found shelter somewhere near Milford Creek, we decided to wait to inform the rest of the family until friday, to let Renny enjoy her first week of school. Only Jasper would know, because we wanted him to help track where was Jacob living.

The next day of school came and went; the curiosity about us remained still at bay, because no one dared to come closer to us.

The coach was still bugging Seth to join the football team. All because he made a little test to classify his students abilities with so many new faces around, as Edward told us later. Seth forgot he was running with simple teenagers not with his friends on the pack. Obviously Seth surpassed the coach's expectations. We encouraged him to join a team, but he explained to us that in the remote case he did it, at some point they would test him, his blood and urine, and God knows what they coul possibly find, so no extracurricular activities for Seth or anyone of us.

The two girls that bothered us the first day didn't came to class today, so it was really quiet. Renny was getting the hang of going to school and was happy. She never mentioned Jacob or asked about him, Edward said she never had a thought about him; it was like he didn't even leave a trace as a friend to her. How sad that was. So it made me wonder where the hell he was living and does he ever plan to reach us or would he leave us alone?

 **JPOV**

This reservation was quite different to mine. For starters, they were thriving. It's sad that at home we were barely living, but it seems like money isn't an issue here. Another difference was that they like to name their reservation as a community, because the tribe isn't complete. Joseph told me that when the tribe was moved, only half of it stablished here, the other half moved far north. This town is known as the Tecuanacan's land. It's also funny how they also change but into bears. So much for the spiritual shit they made us believe. Descendant from warriors my ass.

This old man Joseph was crazy, but he's the leader of his tribe and apparently, he's a good one. They have different ranks here. The council of elders, was really formed by the other two man-bears. They all were old, but still phased and knew how to fight. He said it was different for bears. He had the highest rank, and only when one of the three young man-bears felt strong enough he should challenge him for the control of the tribe. The poor kids were younger than me, just recently phased for the first time and they still struggle with phasing back to human at will, so I guess we will have Joseph for a while.

Then, they have a different system for taking decisions, one more democratic. Every house had two votes. One for men and one for women. The elders count the votes and made the decision official. The shaman, Leroy, was another crazy old man. He's the one who received me in his house, and told me he would train me, so I had a place in my tribe again when I decide to come back.

Then they explained to me what I said when I came over here the first time and we deduced what really happened. It seems that Bella's bond to the leech was true, not his attempts to brainwash her into loving him like I thought. The bond was so strong that the spell didn't do a thing to Bella, though it settled into the next being it could. So we think Nessie was conceived that night and the potion worked on her.

The worst part was listening to Leroy explaining to me how selfish I was with Bella, how in the end, manipulating someone to love you always ends badly. He was looking at Joseph so maybe Joseph did something like this in the past. But Joseph glared at him, so I though it was better to not ask, and let it for another occasion.

"Then why do you have the potion? Was there a time when you needed it?" Because I really wanted to know.

"Yes, a long time ago. The tribe was about to go to war because one pale face woman fancied our most valiant warrior, who was betrothed to the shaman's daughter. But, see there was a giant difference that made it work. The warrior was in love with the shamans daughter in the beginning, before the pale-faced woman charmed him with her white bosom. He came back willingly and remained happily married to her. The secret for this potion to work is love. The other person had to love you once. Real love, not lust or misguided infatuations."

This time, Leroy's pointed glare really made me uncomfortable. Was I really that blind to confuse Bella's friendship with love, or there was something else like my hatred of the leech, making me pursue her even when deep inside I knew he would win?

* * *

Hi!

Just a few notes on the story.

\- None of the Cullens are aware of the Tecuanacan phasing to bears, they only know there's a tribe near them that has shapeshifters between them. The same goes for the Milford Creek coven. They only know what Alistair mentioned, that they live on the blood of animals.

\- The Milford Creek coven has four vampires (Nestor, his brother Adrian, Anette and Greta) and a werewolf (Albert); it was a bigger coven, but a few members died, later on the story we'll find out more about them.

I hope you like this chapter, next we'll go back to school ;)

May


	12. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Third day of school and Renny's enthusiasm grew. She showed me this morning her first homework, a handwritten essay about her summer. Such a mundane task, yet she worked through five hundred words with two different colored pens, as it was the mission of her life. When she told me about using a heart over every 'i' I finally understood what Bella meant with the 'girly experiences' Renny missed. Thank God, Bella and Alice talked her about using her normal 'i' with a dot.

I stood at her first class door, holding her backpack while she took out a pen for Seth. She said she forgot to give it back to him and she wasn't sure he had one. Which I knew was bullshit, she was stalling her entrance to the classroom because she didn't want to face the younger of the two annoying girls.

She was already here. Nora, the girl who seemed threatened by Renny looked at us with disdain. She was unsure if she should get inside the classroom while we were out or if it was better to get inside first. Finally, with a huff, she decided to teach Renny a lesson, show her who how it's done.

What Nora wished was a grand entrance, passed unnoticed because another girl got inside the classroom at the same time. That's when I noticed why Nora envied Renny. The boys in the classroom barely looked at Nora, even when she was wearing a very short skirt and kitten heels. She still looked like a little girl using her mother clothes and make up. That wasn't her. The other girl, using just jeans and a hoodie, was more comfortable in her own skin. That made them turn around. It also helped that the other girl, just as Renny, was more... developed. Nora, sadly, still had knobby knees and according to her older sister was 'flat as a board'. All of Nora insecurities came from home. She was pressured to take her sister place, and Nora, well she didn't feel like it.

And as frustrating as it was, it was part of life. Nora had to learn on her own to ignore her sister Layla.

Renny pulled her backpack from my hands and smiled. "You were so lost in your thoughts, anything that I should know before class?"

"No, go ahead and good luck."

Nora rolled her eyes at us, but deep inside she was envious of our relationship. She crossed her legs and drove her skirt a bit up and winked at me. I didn't acknowledge her. Jesus! She made me feel dirty.

xxxx

My classes were as dull as always. And I was so happy when it was time for lunch. We decided to buy food Seth liked, and while we sat and talk, he managed to eat everything from our plates. Today his mind was screaming meatballs and pizza. I knew one of the girls surely will buy salad, because Leah was adamant he had to eat healthy. So I bought a couple of pizza slices.

"You should try the meatballs. Its one of the few things they get right." A soft female voice said behind me.

I turned around, knowing who was talking to me. Layla.

"I'm more like a pizza guy." I paid and tried to leave, when her hand held my tray.

"Wait! You can seat with us." she was truly desperate to get my attention. For a second Bella's image floated on her head.

"Thanks, but my family is waiting."

I felt guilty. For all my watching and checking Renny, I forgot to look out for Bella. Yes, she was partnered with Alice for most of her classes and she would had told me if anything was wrong, but what kind of idiot husband left her alone when I knew her feelings were so raw lately.

At our table, only Rosalie and Jasper were sitting; so I let my tray fall swiftly between them.

"So Queen bitch is also bothering you, right?" Rosalie said.

Jasper nodded to my unasked question. "Yeah, she came to Emmett and me first, but you know me, I made her feel so insecure she left us quickly. She seems determined to get closer to one of us. Maybe we could plan something..."

That's when I felt Bella and Alice coming. I heard Layla's thoughts. She was going to trip Bella. Something else must had happened before, because all she was thinking was 'that will teach her'.

It all happened in slow motion. Layla extended her leg, her pointy heel surely would had tripped human Bella; but this was my very nimble vampire wife. She just hopped and skipped that pointy heel. Layla glared and cussed mentally. She was plotting what else to do to get to Bella. Very useless thoughts, because in the end, there's nothing she could do to harm her.

"That conniving stupid bitch!" Bella muttered. She was truly mad, so I let her sat to my right as she told us her encounters with Layla.

"Apparently, that waste of oxygen has a boyfriend, who was nice to us." Bella said and Alice nodded. "He just asked us if we knew where to get some obscure book that lit teacher asked for. Well, I guess she forbid him to talk because immediately she pulled him aside and told us to leave her freaking man alone. That we're desperate attention seekers. Then she proceeded to criticize Alice's outfit."

"The nerve of this stupid girl! She told me they sell better skirts at walmart!" Alice said outraged. "Obviously I pointed that her older sister hand me downs were a few seasons ago. It wasn't enough, she called Bella 'a mousy boyfriend-stealer wannabe'"

I made a terrible mistake in that moment, because I hugged Bella. It was clearly a non-brotherly hug. Layla noticed it and Alice smiled; she planned this?

'This will bring a good outcome. For all of us. You just made the right decision for her.' Alice thought to me.

"Alice, we were supposed to avoid drama for Renny's sake." I tried to reason, but Rosalie interrupted me.

"No, it's fine. She has to learn how to deal with humans. Petty drama will always be part of our life." But inside, she was itching to put that Layla girl in her place. I really don't understand women, whether they are human or vampire.

Renny came walking slowly with Seth and Emmett. She was teasing Seth for eating her slice of pizza before getting to the table. A blond blur was walking slower behind her, Layla's sister Nora.

Renny thought to me that she was aware she was being followed. She gave me an exasperated smile and sat.

Nora was standing in front of our table, just watching. She expected one of us would ask her to seat, but sadly it would never happen.

Thirty seconds later, with zero acknowledgement from anyone on our table, Layla took pity on her sister and called her to her table. Nora kept repeating in her mind that she had to be Renny's friend to attract attention, while Layla was pondering what would be the best use of my closeness to Bella. The usual bullshit about 'brother and sister' dating even when this time we were from different families thanks to Tanya. Well, this was the first time I brought the gossip.

Jasper patted Renny's hand. "She oozes envy. Don't let her bother you."

Renny huffed. "She's crazy! She asked me how it was possible my older brother was so handsome and I just... not."

"She's projecting her insecurities on you. Believe me." I said.

Renny huffed again, matching her mother.

"Those had to be sisters! Equally annoying and..." Bella said but Alice indignation was bigger.

"She dared to tell my skirt was from walmart!"

Renny looked at Alice, for a second she her face was blank... then suddenly she couldn't hold her laughter.

"Oh my, Alice! I guess that's the worst insult for you."

Her chuckles, added to Alice's outraged glare to Layla, made us join her laughter; which made the two sisters hate us more. I really wanted to know what was their problem, what do they have against us in less than a week?

xxxx

The rest of the week passed by, and our relationship with the blond sisters never improve. By now, it was clear that our girls and those two hated each other.

Friday afternoon and we were at the last class of the day and I shared it with Bella alone. Today our teacher left us to work in teams on a questionnaire, so Bella used that time to tell me all the atrocities Layla made to her.

"I don't even share a class with her! She just stares at me from the hallway, and walks and pushes me, well at least she tries."

I chuckled. Bella was so cute when she gets angry.

"Don't laugh! She's the kind of girl who would had made my life hell if I was human. She preys on shy girls and bullies them. That thing with her shoe? It wasn't the first time, I saw her dropping her cappuccino on a girl's books. And guess what? Everybody is afraid of her, she gets away with everything! She's one sneaky bully, who has the teachers eating from her hand. If only I could put her in her place once!"

"But I'm sure this isn't the first bully you find in your life. There was Lauren..."

"Pfft! She was nothing like Layla. Just too conceited. Let me tell you a secret. I've practiced with the physical side of m shield. Look."

She put a pencil on the edge of the table, and then she pushed it with the force of her shield. The pencil floated for a while then she dropped turned to me and wriggled her brows. "Layla is going to receive her just desserts... one day when I get to move something heavier."

The rest of the class went easier, we discussed how Jasper told us it was better to wait for the family to plan something. He was eager to look out for Jacob but also wanted to know where the hell this mysterious coven was hiding.

While we were on the road home, I heard someone snickering on the woods. Immediately I stopped the car. I didn't see a thing, but Jasper also felt someone in the woods.

The girls were curious about us, they didn't heard a thing.

"But I was sure..." I said.

Bella patted my back. "Come on, let's get home."


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

xxxx

My beloved husband and my dear brother-in-law got really nervous after hearing those noises in the woods. Ali and I just took home with the promise to discuss this with the family. We have to tell them what we found about Jacob anyway.

So here we were, all reunited. Somehow, we were seated close to Renny, it was like everybody knew it concerned her.

"So we may had found the reason I've been so emotional." I started; everybody turned to look at me except Edward who was looking at Renny.

"Vampire PMS'ing?" Emmett never handled tension well, always trying to find the humor in any situation.

"No." I chuckled. "It's something that not only affected me." Now I looked at Renny. "Sweetie, we found something nasty about Jacob."

My plan was to see how Renny felt about Jacob first, to soften the blow if it was needed. But she didn't react, apparently she felt nothing.

So I continued. "We were hunting in the woods and we felt him wandering close to us," I paused but Renny was calmed. "And he wasn't careful and disclosed his thoughts to Edward."

This time Renny asked me "Please tell me he's not following us."

"Hmm, no. See, it turned out that he... used something, some substance, a potion." You could feel the tension in the room.

"For what?"

"He used it to fake, hmm, imprinting on me." I said, while looking at Renny. I couldn't hurt her, and I really discussed with Edward which way would be better for her.

"How?"

"That creep mutt!"

"Let me kill him!"

"No way!"

Everybody asked and yelled. Leah just growled.

"It seems like he injected something in me when we danced at the wedding. The potion was strong, but it couldn't go against my bond with Edward, so it affected the next being it could."

Renny was quiet, her face blank. Please don't cry! I never wanted to hurt my baby. I'm so going to hurt Jacob.

"Say something baby, please." I pleaded.

"So he never was truly interested in me, it was fake."

"Oh no, he believed it was true, but now that the effects of the potion faded..."

"Uff! I'm so relieved!" She jumped and smiled. Really not what I thought she would do.

"Are you sure pumpkin?" Edward asked.

"Sure. You know how I felt about him. It was like one day I woke up and I found him disgusting. I told you he stinks."

"He really does." Edward smiled.

"Then I found everything he said stupid. And I felt guilty. Here he was trying to get along with the enemy for me, and I felt so... I didn't want him close to me. He thought it was because I was older and changing, but then there was a very different reason. I mean, to think I was supposed to love him or kiss him and he was so yucky."

Edward hugged Renny, apparently she confided in him. Why not me? I love to listen, probably I would had cried later but... ok, I get it.

"So your mood changes, Renny's distaste of Jacob and his sulking... all was caused because of a potion?" Seth asked.

"Apparently. We think the potion is fading, so we're dealing with the remanent. I hope to go back to normal soon." I said in a muffled voice because I joined Edward and Renny in their hug.

"Renny, are you sure you don't miss Jacob? Will you be fine?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Hell no! I don't miss him. I felt better as soon as we moved far from him."

But Leah was pacing, she was the one who got all the implications. "Wait! So that means somewhere there's someone who knows about shapeshifters. I mean, imprinting is all about passing the shapeshifting gene to the next generation. What if there's another tribe with people like me?"

Carlisle nodded. "He also thought about a man, according to Edward. The man who helped him."

"So much for our legends. It was supposed to be a sacred bond. How could someone try to fake it? It goes against everything we stand for..." Leah continued rambling

"We believe that Jacob mentioned it was to use it against a vampire. You remember how adamant he was about Bella choosing him instead of Edward." Carlisle said, but he looked at Renny. We were worried it could hurt her.

"Don't worry about me. I always saw him as a friend. I think when the time came to see him in a different light, that's when the potion effects vanished." Then Renny turned to Edward. "But then he had to believe it was true, right? Otherwise you or Jasper would find out."

"The potion had to trick the pack too, so I think it was made in a way he believed it was true."

Renny nodded. I was so sure that when her feeling of relief passed, she would feel rejected. And it worried me.

"So when we start to chase that motherfucker?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle extended a map on the table. "This is a map of Milford Creek. Behind this mountain, there's a reservation. The Tecuanacan's land. Do you know them?"

Seth and Leah said no at the same time.

"Well, I think they are helping Jacob. It's the only place he could be hiding. Here this forest behind town, it's a natural reservation. We could check the caves..." Carlisle was in planning mode, but I had to stop him.

"Wait, there's more."

Alice came into my aid, she knew what I wanted to say first. "This afternoon when we were coming back from school, Edward heard one mind but we never saw anyone. We looked around but there was nothing. Not even the faintest scent."

"Jasper also felt someone." I said.

"Yeah, it was like a sudden burst of curiosity, and then it faded." He said.

Carlisle closed the map. "But you didn't see anyone around."

"Nope. It was like no one was near." Edward said. "Do you think it could be the mysterious coven?"

"Probably, but Alistair didn't mention they were gifted. He only said they were friends with different creatures like us."

"A ghost maybe?" Renny asked.

"Hmm, there are lots of creatures roaming in the world but I never met a ghost."

"So what do you think it was?" Alice asked.

"What other creatures? We have shapeshifters, werewolves but they are extinct." I counted with my fingers.

"Well, there were hunters. Those were humans who preyed on anything supernatural, but Aro vanished them. It was what helped them to get the power and overthrown the Romanians." Carlisle said.

"Really? Werewolves and hunters?" Jasper asked.

"It happened way before my time, so I only know what was accounted on the Volturi records." Carlisle tried to get our attention to the map again.

"And that's it? What about mermaids?" Renny asked.

"Hmm, I met a few and no, they were vampires who lured sailors to the sea. If there were creatures lurking in the sea, I never met them. Most of the creatures roaming the earth are our prey. We really are at the top of the food chain. there are only few that could survive a vampire attack."

"Witches?" Renny kept asking.

This time Esme looked at Carlisle nervously, and Edward flinched. So Carlisle answered. "Witches do exist, though they like to be left alone. They have a curious way to make their blood unappealing to us."

Edward asked. "But you met at least one."

Esme came to Edward and took his hand. "It was when you left us; we have to find out where you ran. The witch only helped us because Carlisle never harmed a human. She told us you would come back one day, willingly."

Jasper was curious. "But why we haven't met anyone different? It took me to join your coven to find out about shapeshifters, and I traveled a lot when I was with Maria."

Carlisle huffed. This conversation wasn't going the way he wanted. "Like I said, we are at the top of the food chain. Everybody hides from us. Then add the fact that our race vanished at least the other two races I know of; it certainly won't invite anyone near us. Witches are human and live with them, it's only when you find one and smell her that you know, and they're very crafty in her ways to hide. Now if we can go back to the map..."

"Wait Carlisle!" This time it was Tanya who interrupted him. "What if that being they heard in the woods is a hunter and they are back! Aren't we in danger? We must find out first what kind of creature is lurking out there, then we can kick Jacob's ass."

"I don't think this creäture is a hunter, with a coven hiding around here and the tribe that knows about shapeshifters. I think it's a vampire very very gifted. Now if we can go back to the map..." Carlisle gave us an exasperated look, waiting for someone else to interrupt him, when we all remained quiet he continued. "I think we could start by looking into the caves. Maybe this is where this elusive coven hides."

Jasper helped Carlisle with the map, and while they discussed plans, I took Renny out to talk.

"How do you feel? And I want your real feelings, not this 'I'm relieved' bullshit." I asked her.

She wringed her hands, huffed and put her hands on my face. Maybe it was easier for her to speak like this.

First she showed me Jacob talking to her, but in Jacob's eyes she looked like a younger version of me. Then she changed to the actual Renny, and she was very explicit on the way Jacob's face change from one in adoration to one in disgust.

"No, it wasn't like that. If you could only remember how careful and loving he was with you since you were born." I tried to untangle her hair with my fingers.

"But it wasn't me who he really wanted. If I wasn't your daughter he would never had look at me twice." She pouted.

"In hindsight... he was obsessed with take me from your father, not me by myself. He wanted me as an object, a prize to win. Believe me it took this revelation of his real plans to figure it out. But I'm sure that while he was your friend, he really wanted the best for you, and only when this potion effect faded, it's when his true nature came out. So, he really never wanted me, Bella; he wanted to get the girl the vampire wanted." I really hoped she believed me; but I think Jacob loved me once, when he was my friend who picked up the pieces when Edward left...

"Mom, am I that hideous?"

I looked at her. "Why? You're beautiful!"

"No, it's just that... First this thing with Jacob faking it; then here's this girl at school, Nora. The one who follows me around. Well, she said the other day that Dad got all the beauty in the family, that I'm probably adopted. Then she got this other girl with her and they said my face is so plain. Then of course, I look at you, and Aunt Alice, your faces are so pretty. Aunt Rose is beyond beautiful and aunt Tanya is so elegant. Then Leah is so pretty and has that personality... and me, I'm dull." She was looking at th floor when she finished her rant.

"Oh sweetie! Let me tell you a little story. It's about a girl who thought she was so plain compared to her boyfriend and his family. She thought one day he would get tired of her plain Jane face."

Renny smiled. "Why Mom? I've seen pictures, you were as beautiful as a human."

"Oh, but I never believed it. Then I was the klutziest person ever. I fell on thin air. Imagine how I felt with Alice walking around in five-inch heels like a gazelle, and I managed to fall with my chucks almost daily."

Renny laughed. My mission of cheering her up was completed.

xxxx

The rest of the weekend passed by quietly. Carlisle and Jasper decided it was better if we dedicated these two days to hunt, because the plans were to comb the forests and caves surrounding Milford Creek at night. They wanted us in our better shape, so we could face whatever we may find. We were waiting 'til Wednesday anyway, because Esme and Tanya offered to find out whatever they could about this reservation before we tried anything. We didn't want to enter in sacred land or get into trouble with the tribe before having the chance to meet them.

It was Tuesday, almost lunch time; I was aching to get into the cafeteria to vent with my family.

See, lately I noticed that my weeping outbursts turned into fury ones. I no longer cried with Renny's clothes or with something sad happened around me. No. Now I got pissed off.

So when this Layla chick eyed Edward for the first time, I huffed. But he's a gorgeous man, I'm used to it. When she pushed Rose as a way to get my man's attention, I wished I was the one who pushed her back. Then she dared to said Renny isn't as pretty as her sister. Well, I know one usually looks at our own family with the best eyes.

But when she tells me I'm an attention seeker while harassing Edward and making Renny feel bad all bets are off! This chick will get it.

Alice smiled at my plan and promised to help me. Edward just pleaded to me to leave the girl alone, he said she would leave us alone in a few weeks if we ignored her. That they always do.

He was wrong.

Today Layla tried to bully Rose. Honestly, I smiled when Layla and her cronies were walking behind Rose and criticize her. It only took Rose looking back and her bitch brow (because Rose knows how to give it like no one else) to get them scattered around.

When her planned failed, she turned to our weakest family member, Renny.

I didn't hear the whole conversation, but Layla and her minions were brutal claiming Renny face was dull and that we were around her because we pitied her, that she never would find a guy interested in her while Rose or Alice were around. But the worst was when she passed and stuck gum on Renny's hair. It happened so fast, and we were too far to walk at human speed and prevent it.

Renny took off, running through the throngs of people walking to the cafeteria, but Renny went further. She went out of the school. She ran past the parking lot and to the woods surrounding the school.

At least she remembered to keep human speed.

I elbowed Alice, because she could had warned me, but she kept smiling. She had one of her visions yesterday and never told us what it was about. Then I ran for Renny, not forgetting to push Layla on the way with my shield. Oops, her soda fell on her new blouse.

I wasn't the only one running to Renny. Edward and Jasper were a few steps ahead. As soon as we entered the woods we ran at full speed, obviously Edward was the one who found her.

"Shit!" He yelled.

I ran faster, what was wrong with my poor baby?

When I finally reached them, I said shit too.

Renny was standing in a clear on the woods. In front of her was a boy. A vampire boy. Both were still, looking intensely at each other. The weirdest part, there wasn't a scent on that vampire.

Another voice also yelled. "Adrian!" but the boy kept looking at Renny.

That's when I noticed there were other three vampires and a weird man surrounding us.


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

Damn Alice and her smug smile!

I'm sure she knew Layla would push Renny's buttons. All that Alice kept thinking is that the gum will come out easily and to be patient. At least Bella pushed Layla so she dropped her soda. Layla is wondering what the hell happened to her, but she was still smug about upsetting Renny.

I truly don't understand girls. Just why? Oh, and Rosalie keeps thinking 'I told you so' because I asked them to leave these girls alone. Now I feel guilty.

Renny kept running into the woods but now I knew there weren't humans around to notice it, so I sped up too.

I could hear the soft sobs of my daughter and it broke my heart. I felt an immensely urge to wring Layla's neck.

Renny slowed her pace half a mile ahead. Thank God! Bella and Jasper were a bit behind me, and the rest were running slower. Seth and Emmett had to hold back Rose because she was going to kick Layla's ass. Alice was skipping her way with a big smile.

Renny stopped. I finally reached her, but she wasn't alone.

There was a boy standing in front of her. A boy who was staring at her. He couldn't believe his mind, he thought he never had seen something so beautiful as Renny. She was speechless too.

A second later I heard them, the other voices. One was shocked at the boy, but at the same time worried. The other were curious about Renny.

Then they saw me.

How could I run and not noticed them? I sniffed the air. Nothing. I only noticed them before seeing them because of their thoughts. Four vampires and the other... no way! Carlisle is going to be shocked. The other guy was a werewolf.

Or at least that's what he was thinking. Well, he certainly doesn't stink like Seth.

"Shit!" I said. The other vampire, the one who was closer to the boy and Renny, looked at me. He had some kind of weapon at his grasp.

Jasper and Bella got in the clear too. Jasper thought to me that he would try to keep all our minds at ease because the vampire with the weapon was ready to attack.

Bella just yelled shit too.

The vampire with the weapon thought there was something wrong with his brother. It was like he was in a trance.

"Adrian!" He yelled.

But Renny and this boy were still mesmerized by each other.

That's when I realized what was happening. The vampire who yelled also noticed what was happening. It was confusing for him, because he never saw it happening. He also worried because he didn't know a thing about us and now he was tied to us for eternity.

In that moment he and I got closer; they also had amber eyes.

This was the elusive coven Alistair mentioned. He also recognized us as the Cullens that Alistair mentioned. It eased his mind.

"We're not here to harm you." I said, hoping he could keep his hand far from his weapon. It was like a metal claw, useless in a vampire in my opinion, but he kept it handy.

"What are you doing here?" He took another step closer to me. His hand was far from his weapon now.

"You could say we come here to meet you. Alistair, a friend of ours, mentioned you keep a diet similar to ours. We usually live well among humans and we were bound to move to a different town, so we decided to come here and meet you."

He nodded. "Alistair mentioned you. How does it feels to live among humans? Aren't you tempted?"

"Sometimes." I remember the first day I met Bella, yeah, sometimes.

"Is she your sister? She looks a lot like you. That boy that's dazzled by her it's my brother Adrian. I'm Nestor." He extended his hand.

"I'm Edward, and she's my daughter."

He was confused. "Really? How?"

Bella decided to come closer, at the same time one of the girls in his side also did it.

"She was conceived when I was human. I'm Bella, his mate." She extended her hand, and the other woman smiled, she was giddy with the excitement of meting us.

"I told you they were friends. I'm Anette, so glad to meet you." She also shook hands with Bella and I called the others. Renny and the boy, sorry, Adrian, were still lost in each other.

The one in the back, who now I thought was a werewolf, shook hands with Bella and winked to Alice. He thought we have very beautiful women around us.

I introduced the rest, and sadly, they got a bit nervous with Seth. I told them he was our friend, and that he left his people to come with us.

"I'm Albert. I guess you know by now I'm a werewolf. It's a curse, but I been living fine."

"I'm Seth. Very pleased to meet you. At least you can live normal for a while, believe me it's a pain in the ass being a wolf shapeshifter." Figure, the werewolf and the other wolf were curious about each other.

Everybody shook hands and it seems like we made new friends. Jasper said they were curious but they weren't afraid of us, nor they planned to deceived us. Their minds showed the same. Except for the young woman. She said her name was Greta, but she kept her distance. She was afraid of shaking hands with us.

"What's wrong with those two?" She asked.

"Hmm, I think they just found their mate." Anette said wistfully.

"Mate? But they just met! I'm sure they didn't even know their names." Greta sulked, and for a second I thought she was jealous, but no. She was curious. She felt Adrian was like a little brother to her. What can I say? It felt weirder when you're the father.

Bella went and patted Renny's shoulder.

"Sweetie, at least tell him your name."

Renny blinked her eyes and said "I'm Renesmee Cullen, but I go by Renny. Well, by Renny Masen, we change our names at every town."

"Adrian Jones."

It was so funny to see Renny acting so shy, just like the boy.

"You smell different." He said.

Renny immediately hid behind her locks just like her mother.

"No, I mean, you smell so fine, but not like a vampire." he had his hand rubbing his neck. He was so nervous.

"I'm half human and half vampire." Renny said.

"Really?" He took two steps to get closer to Renny, but Alice interrupted us.

"Sorry guys but we have to go back to school. We still have classes and a lot of people watched us running to Renny."

Bella looked at me, and asked Alice. "If Edward and Renny stay, do you see if we will get into trouble?"

"Hmm, nope. They will ask for a note from Tanya but there won't be a problem." Alice said knowingly, she pushed Bella away from me and Renny. "But you, my dear friend, you have to get back. Layla is itching to rub it in your face how she made Renny cry. We have to teach that girl a lesson. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

They say goodbye and took off, leaving us alone with the other coven.

"Hmm, do you know a place where we can talk? You can come to our house if you want, but I don't know if you'll feel comfortable." I offered. I didn't want us to find Jacob wandering close to us, because I want to deal with the mutt by myself.

The older vampire, Anette, said "Sure." She was so happy to find us.

"Now you have to tell me, how does it feel to go to school? Where did you meet your mate? She looks so young too." She took my arm and I led her to our home. She was just like the girls and I felt like I could trust her. The others were behind, though Nestor seemed to be pushing Adrian and Renny because they got lost in each other again.

It will be an interesting evening.


	15. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

It was kind of refreshing to bring someone to our house to meet our family, just the fact of being honest about our intentions. At first they were surprised at the size of our home and the number of windows on it. I explained that Esme, who was our mother for all intents and purposes, loved to live in a house full of light. It was the only place where we can be us, without hiding.

Well, it also distracted me from listening to Renny and Adrian thoughts. At least Jacob knew how to keep his mind shot when I was around; not that we'll miss him. It was difficult to ignore the way Adrian appraised Renny's physique... mainly her face. Thank God!

Tanya opened the door, and she was delighted to meet them; most of all, Albert kinda caught her eye. She thought he was cute. Leah was curious like Seth, but they were more curious about her, because apparently, phasing was the duty of the men of the tribe, not the women.

Esme, always the dutiful hostess, offered something to eat for Albert; he immediately accepted. It was the moment we find that all the wolves eat like there's no tomorrow. Anette offered apologies for his manners, but we found them endearing. He was like the adult version of Seth.

Nestor was very curious about us, so we started talking about Carlisle and then how he changed me. Anette mentioned that Greta's story was very similar. For her it was yellow fever, and the guy who changed her thought she could be the daughter his wife yearned for. Then her coven fought with another one, she got lost and she drifted alone until one vampire in their coven named Francis brought her home. They flinched when Anette mentioned Francis, it seems like he betrayed them and was killed. And here I thought our diet made us less prone to violence.

Esme started to tell them her story, when Carlisle got home. I introduced him to everyone, mentioning he was more than a leader, he was our father. Nestor smiled and told us that Anette was like their mother, and Albert was quick to mention that she was the one who pampered them when they got into trouble.

I had to admit that after Carlisle was introduced to everyone, he bombarded me with so many questions in his mind, that he made it very difficult to follow the conversation. The most important one was Do we tell them about your gift? I didn't know. I told him, I thought it was better if we started with our stories, so Tanya took the lead and told them about her sisters. They were marveled of the amount of people she had met over time, but sad to know she lost her mother and her sister.

By then, the others were home too. So we kept with our stories, avoiding to mention our gifts. That will become a problem when Alice's story comes out.

Anette hugged Leah when she mentioned her heartache about Sam, and Nestor admired Jasper when he told them how he got tired of Maria's cruelty.

Nestor nodded to Anette, and she began with their story. She mentioned their beloved leader Jerome, who came to America with the conquerors. He was tired of the ways of the european vampires and he decided to have a fresh start in a new land. He found poor Anette hiding in a cave. She told us how she was changed by an inexperienced vampire. She told us there were difficult times and the few vampires were hunted by the locals who were very savvy with ways of dealing with supernatural beings. The inexperienced vampire not only dropped her in a cave, but he got killed by some locals. Anette didn't know she was a vampire for a few days. When the thirst was unbearable, she left the cave and went to her home... only to try to eat her daughter. When she got the poor kid cornered, something in the back of her mind snapped and she stopped and ran back to the cave. That's where Jerome found her a few months later. She told us how she felt she could never kill a human, so she ate whatever animal she could find close to her cave. They moved along underground, trying to reach the north where they heard it was peaceful. Jerome only wanted to settle down in one place where he could keep on with his investigations and to not be disturbed.

"This Jerome sounds a lot like Carlisle, right?" Leah said.

Carlisle smiled. "I guess we missed each other by a century. Did he ever lived in Italy?"

Nestor shook his head. "No. He knew about the Volturi and the rules, but he found them a bit hypocritical. He said that italian vampires were savage beasts who lurked at night without a care, forgetting they were once humans."

"Things weren't so different here. There were a few native vampires, but with the conquerors a lot more came. I guess they thought it would be easy for them to eat and decimate towns while confusion ruled. I mean, you could notice who were from around there and who were european. They just caused mayhem for the sake of make it. Jerome was adamant we followed the rules, so when the Volturi came to sort those reckless vampires, they didn't touch us. But..."

Anette stopped for a second. Her mind was reeling with images of an older vampire whom I suppose was Jerome. He told her once and again to keep the secret of the river from any vampire. Now I was wondering what was the deal with the river.

"But they never found us. We like to keep to ourselves always." She finished.

Albert, who I think is an older version of Emmett and Seth, continued. "My story is quite different. I was born in London, but my parents moved around a lot and I decided to establish my home on Essex. One night, I got out with a few friends to take a drink. We met this gorgeous girls and one of them seemed fond of me. I was young and a fool, I followed her when she offered to show me a good time." He winked at Emmett, who was wolf whistling. "Anyway, we were fooling around in the woods on our way to a little cabin hidden between the trees when the full moon shined, then she screamed... and her brother came for me. He phased in front of me, and you have to believe me there's nothing more impressive that the first time you see a werewolf."

Seth huffed and kissed his bicep. "Meh, later I'll show you how it's done."

Albert smiled. "Nope, let's wait to full moon coming again and I'll show you how it's really done. We phase slowly, it takes like two minutes. Then, we get so big..."

"I'm as big as a horse!" Seth fist pumped Emmett.

"Dude! I got bigger. Like an elephant!" Albert wriggled his brows, but then he cleared his throat and his face got serious. "Let me continue; this guy bit me and they ran to their little cabin and left me alone, screaming in agony. He really didn't damage my shoulder, but you can still see the scar." He moved his shirt to the side, and sure enough, he got a mark from his neck to his shoulder. "When I woke up the next morning, the cabin was trashedand they were gone. I had an envelope inside my breast pocket where he explained to me what he did to me. He was one of the last of his kind, and in order to keep the race alive, he had to bite me. He asked for forgiveness, because he passed his curse to me, but he said otherwise we would be extinct because some stupid vampire was scared of us and decided to end with our race. He asked me to find a safe hiding place when full moon came and to hide from vampires, silver bullets and ragging villagers with lighted torches. He also mentioned that I was frozen at my current age and if I took care I could live forever because my body healed immediately."

Carlisle hummed. "You're a lot like the shapeshifters we know, they also heal instantly and froze in time while they form part of the pack."

But what Carlisle didn't notice was that our guests seemed uncomfortable speaking of shapeshifters. The image of the same old scarred man who helped Jacob was on their minds.

I kissed Bella knuckles and she started with her story. "Mine is quite different. I met them when they were already stablished as a family. This one was terrified because he was as attracted to me as he wanted to eat me." She elbowed me.

Anette sighed. "I love romantic stories. Go on please."

So Bella told them our story, keeping our gifts out of it. By the time she mentioned me leaving her, Greta and Anette glared to me. But when she told them she rescued me from the Volturi, with a very botched version to hide my mind reading and her shield, Greta high-fived her. Albert told me what a pussy I was for leaving but when Bella mentioned Jacob and how close he got to her, he nudged my knee.

"See, That's what happens. Fuckers get closer and try to steal your girl." I just smiled to him, glad to see Renny and Adrian whispering to each other at the back not paying attention to us.

"You won't believe what happened later." I said.

This time Alice told them about Victoria's newborn army and why they were dangerous. Then she mentioned the pack helped us. That shocked all of them.

"Our experience with shapeshifters is a lot different. I guess it depends on the leader of the tribe. The one around here is an egotistical prick." Nestor said while the rest of his 'family' nodded.

"The Quileuttes were nice, while we shared the same enemy. We will never be best friends, but..." I tried to explain, when Leah interrupted me.

"While it was convenient for them. There's a reason why we left."

* * *

Hi! This is the first part or their meeting. I'll post the second one later at night, but if you have doubts or you want me to get into a deeper detail on someone's story I'll gladly add it to the chapter.

Please consider that at this moment, both families have secrets they aren't sure to share with the others. It will take a bit of time to gain each other's trust.

Thanks to vampireGIRL1 for always listeining to my crazy ideas and reading my even crazier chapters.


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I loved to hear the stories of our new friends... well, probably more like family in law? I mean, Renny has that expression in her eyes, the same I wore when I realized I loved Edward.

Edward, he thinks he's so stealthy. He's really interested in the conversation, and he also communicates with Jasper, probably figuring ut the intentions of our new friends; but between his subtle nods at Jasper and his hand holing mine, he keeps looking at Renny and sighs. I'm trying to figure out if it's out of disapproval or because he's also sad because our daughter grew so fast. Nestor, the older brother also kept an eye on them.

I watched our new friends. Anette the older woman, was giddy with happiness; I guess being around this world for so long makes some of us feel lonely. Esme was seated by her side now, and they were sharing stories about their respective 'boys'. That Albert seems as playful as Emmett, and he kept goading Seth about who was the best wolf. Emmett just kept adding fuel to their funny argument while Rose rolled her eyes at the absurdity of their conversation, but she was smiling.

Nestor was talking with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. They were still pondering the mood and honesty of the other. He wore a blank face and his eyes looked around, as if he was wary of his surroundings. I guess if he found out about Jasper's and Edward's powers he would freak out. Carlisle seemed honestly curious and he was trying to sooth Nestor's anxiety.

Finally, at the back, Alice was talking Greta's ear off. She's been very careful to not touch her at all, which I found odd, but they seemed very interested in what the other said.

I decided to go back to the kitchen because the tray with sandwiches was empty... again. I didn't notice who ate that much, Seth or our new friend Albert. Damn those two with their appetite! At the kitchen, Tanya was consoling Leah. She almost cried when she talked about her tribe, and we thought that she had so much anger still waiting to come out; and it wasn't the best topic for a first chat with our new friends, so we decided to change the topic and give Leah a chance to recover.

"Leah, do you want some tea?" Because the girl seemed to need it.

She sniffled and said no. "How do you deal with all these emotions Bella? I think I've become more... angrier?" She turned to Tanya.

Tanya nodded and said. "We were wondering if the fact that she left the pack is affecting her. She thinks she will get her period back because she's been having cramps."

Uh? "You really feel it's coming" That was something I never considered.

"Since this morning. And I'm too emotional too, and... how did they manage when you were... you know, human?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Edward doesn't..."

"It smells different. Like when food is about to rot, but if you're really hungry you wouldn't say no." Tanya explained. "Imagine the amount of strength to tolerate the smell when they were in classes. No, it just doesn't smell tasty." Then she proceeded to smear mayo on a piece of bread.

"Hey, had you take a look at the guys? That Albert is cute, but his friend Nestor... Wow!Talk about tall, dark stranger. He's so handsome." Tanya winked at us.

Leah and I turned to look at he with wide eyes. She had to know they could hear us, overall, Nestor who was so aware of everything. Leah slapped Tanya's arm and we burst in laughter. Tanya has to be the best friend in the world, ready to make an ass of herself just to make Leah smile.

xxxx

When I got back with the food, everybody was sharing how difficult was to see their human family die.

Nestor started mentioning that they owned the natural reservation surrounding Milford Creek. Anette told us it took a lot of work through the years, but it's been their property for more than two hundred years.

Nestor mentioned how Jerome, being a scientist and always thriving for knowledge, used to hire human assistants to help him with is experiments. Though it was only for short periods of time, because they ended noticing something was odd about them and Jerome fired them when they got too nosy. That's how Jerome met their father, Nestor Sr. He offered a big salary so Nestor Sr. accepted and moved the family to Milford Creek.

As the years passed, Jerome noticed how honest and devoted was Nestor Sr. to his family; and how brilliant he was at work. So he told him the truth and offered to change him; Nestor Sr. accepted if the whole family was changed, because his wife had a heart illness and he wanted the best for her. Sadly, his wife didn't survive the change, and that left Nestor Sr. devastated. With his sons being older and independent, Nestor Sr. drowned in work to forget his pain.

In that moment, Anette hugged Nestor Jr. He was still suffering not only for losing his mother, but because he felt betrayed by his father. Anette pointed that was the reason Nestor was so overbearing to Adrian. Nestor didn't want t lose him.

Again, the mood in the room was down.

"Did you know that I have a box hidden with pictures of every one of my kids in their weirdest fashions?" Esme began. "There are a few pictures of Emmett's eighties phase, you know that hair and he had a couple of Hammer pants, and leopard printed leggings."

"Mom!" The aforementioned vampire whined.

"Oh, I know! Albert still has a closet full of clothes, he says it's a collection, but come on! Polyester bottom flared pants?"

And just like that the joyful mood was back. I guess it's absurd to hope to only have happy times when you live for so long.

On the other side of the room, Renny was yawning. Sometimes, she forgets she's the only one who has to sleep and it's really necessary for her. Adrian was confused.

"Am I boring you?" He asked.

"No, no. It's just I have to..." Renny answered.

I had to go to her rescue.

"She still needs to sleep for a couple of hours. It's less now that she's almost finished with growing up; but when sleep comes she turns off like a switch. Come on Renny, say Good night.!"

She held Adrian's hand, not ready to say goodnight.

"Sweetie, he'll come to visit you, right?"

Adrian nodded enthusiastically. While I pulled her up, Adrian was fast to hold her and carry her bridal style.

"Where do I take her?" He asked with a beaming smile.

The others were already following our example, and they settled for another chat this Friday after school. Of course Albert teased us about it, but we were glad to have another chance to reunite.

Edward offered to guide Adrian, giving him a stern look.

"What? Are you afraid he will come through the window to watch her sleep?" I teased him.

"Don't give him ideas!" He muttered.

"Are you worried?" I asked him.

"No, but sometimes I'm also freaking out because everything with her is happening so fast. Literally, last year she still played with her dolls and had tea parties." He sighed. "Are you fine? You're the one who's always concerned." He just showed the way to Adrian and stood with me while we talked.

"Right now? I'm happy. Tomorrow, who knows? But he seem like a nice guy; I mean after Jacob lied..."

Edward kissed my cheek.

"Don't feel guilty about him. It happened and it's in the past. At least now we know she's over him."

Then Edward face got blank.

Alice was saying goodbye to Greta and they shook hands. For a second both girls stood still with wide eyes... then they continued like nothing happened, except that Edward had the same expression he wore when we found I was pregnant.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for keeping you waiting.

So what do you think? Why did Alice and Greta act normal?

Next we'll have moe high school drama, but with new friends to help :)

See ya.


	17. Chapter 16

**Nestor POV**

The sky was cast with clouds which make it easier for us to hide behind a tree. Adrian couldn't wait to see Renny but she was bound to come to classes. Something about learning to act like human to blend better. Adrian said it was her first time at school so she was terribly nervous. I found it funny, because school today is way different from when I was a kid. The clothes! The attitudes! They look the school as a chore not like the chance to become a better person. All these entitled brats...

Greta is the only one who accepted to come with us, seeming entranced with her cell phone. I didn't knew with whom she was texting.

"Don't grumble Nestor, it makes you look ugly." She said from her post over the tree. Adrian shushed us.

"It's not like they could hear us, I'm sure nobody knows were here." I said.

"At least two of them know... but they have other things to worry about." Greta said, still texting.

Adrian asked her. "What did you see when you touched her?"

She didn't want to tell us, she only asked us to trust her.

"I already told you to trust me. It's better this way." She said, never dropping her eyes from her phone.

"At least give us a clue! You always share what you see with us. And then, maybe you only see like one irrelevant thing. Why are you acting like this? Are we going to die and you think it's better to pass our last days living our normal life?" Adrian whined, playing with the little patience Greta has when we exaggerate.

"I always wanted to go to Vegas, I guess now I won't have the chance..." I knew she would give in if we kept bothering her.

"I wanted to watch the blue men group. Another pipe dream that never will come true." Adrian had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Ugh! You two are so annoying! I found out they have secrets of their own; but after discussing it with Alice, the short one, we decided to let things even as they're now and with time we'll all find out." She gave us that cryptic answer but kept her eyes on the phone.

"Secrets? What if those secrets put us in danger? You know we have to keep our river secret!" I said, getting pretty angry with Greta. Did she ever thought about the consequences?

"And the blond one, Carlisle, mentioned he lived with the Volturi? What if he goes and tell him?" Adrian asked, but he wasn't angry at all. Just had curiosity.

Greta finally raised her head from her phone, and told us "We saw the outcome, it's better this way. Give it a week or two, then you'll find out."

"We? She also saw it? Greta, are you telling me they also have a seer?" It would explain a few things.

"She's different from me, but yeah. Anyway, we need to build the trust. I told you, they also have their secrets; and no, those secrets won't put us in danger." Then she turned to Adrian, "Maybe to you. " And she burst out laughing.

Adrian climbed to the top with her. "Am I in danger?"

"Not real danger silly. Just keep it PG rated with your girlfriend and you'll be fine." She turned to her phone again.

"Wait! How do you know?" Adrian climbed to the branch where she was laying.

"Alice gave me her phone number, we've been chatting and discussing the best way to tell you."

"So that's why you're engrossed in your phone. But how?"

"She doesn't need to touch, and when she sees something I touch one of you. Our visions are very similar, so believe me. This is the better way. We probably will discuss this when we get together later." By now Greta was sick of us so she jumped down the tree.

"See you later. Your girlfriend is coming." She said while running home.

 **xxxx**

 **BellaPOV**

Today sucked. When we got to our first class, the principal called us and mention that per school policy, all juniors and seniors are obligated to take part in an extracurricular activity. So after a brief speech of our options, Seth decided to sponsor a freshman boy. It's easier for him because he's still human. The principal gave him a name. Then, before I had the chance to open my mouth, Rose was faster and chose to sponsor Renny, and they left her. So for the rest he gave us three days to come with an activity.

I was supposed to leave with Alice, because we shared most of our classes, but she was in a staring match with Edward. They were 'communicating' in their weird way. All of this because Alice was adamant to keep what she saw of the other family a secret. Edward saw it too, but he still doesn't share. He only told me it wasn't bad news. But for hours they've argued, sadly, we can't hear them. So it's better I ask Edward later; I have my ways to make him spill information.

The rest of day passed quietly, because Alice and Edward were glaring to each other and we decided to not intervene. Anyway, the principal gave us a little job while we make our decision. To distribute fliers for the party they were throwing to welcome the freshmen and their sponsors. So here I was, waiting for Edward and Jasper, who had the great idea to get the fliers into the lockers and this way when everybody comes to school tomorrow they'll have a flier. We had to wait 'til the school was empty, so they could do it undetected. My job was to watch this side of the hallway, for any one who came back to school.

I heard a couple of girls coming my way, so I hid behind a door. The boys were on the other side and probably hidden, considering they heard them first.

"But what does he sees in her? I mean, Tommy was trying to get her phone number. What does she have that I don't?" Oh, it was Nora. It seemed like she was on her way out of the school.

"Nothing!" And she was walking with one of her friends. Renny said a few girls like to follow her around, but they talk trash about her behind her back.

"Layla said I have to make an effort. I'm supposed to have a date to this party but none of the boys had asked me."

"But it isn't that kind of party. My sponsor said we're just supposed to come and talk, make friends. The principal and most of our teachers will be there."

"Anyway, what's with the boys all drooling about those Platt girls?" Nora whined.

"Well, you have to admit they're very pretty and guys are so handsome." The friend had a wistful tone in her voice.

"Layla said they're together. Like, Bella the brunette? She's with Edward, the red-headed one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and it's like incestuous. I mean, they're brother and sister."

"Hmm, I thought Edward was Renny's brother."

"But they all live together! It's pretty scandalous."

"Well, maybe you're right. And I liked Edward, he's so dreamy! Do you think the blond one with curls is single? He has that air of bad boy..."

By now, they were crossing the main entrance, but I heard clearly how someone threw a book really close to where they were standing before; luckily the girls were already out and didn't notice.

"Really Alice? I thought you were used to it by now."

Alice came from the other side of the hallway.

"You don't know what the little trollop was planing to do. What's wrong with teenagers? She still doesn't have her period! Technically she's a child."

And they say I'm the jealous one.

"And the others?" I remember Rose going with her, but I wasn't sure where everybody was.

"Well, Renny ran to the woods."

"Adrian was waiting for her, right?" I smiled. Edward was annoyed by the insistence of the boy. He wasn't used to someone thinking of Renny in that way.

Alice just nodded. "The others went home to drop their things and to get ready. I don't see what's the deal with this reunion. We're gonna visit them in a cabin at the entrance of the woods. Greta told me they usually rent it for large groups of campers but it's empty this time of the year. That way we'll be on a more neutral territory."

"Oh God! Just hear what you said. 'Neutral territory.' We're not at war. We're supposed to be friends."

"We're gonna be friends. Well, more like family. But it's going to take a while to trust each other."

"You're right. I can't imagine what they will say when they find out Edward can read their minds." It's always so embarrassing.

"Or Jasper controlling their moods. But they have a couple of secrets of their own." Alice said and looked at her phone. "Carlisle sent a message. He wants us home immediately. Why I didn't see it?"

xxxx

We were home really quickly. Carlisle never asks unless there's a reason for it.

"Glad to see you're here." He had the news on the TV. Something about a tragedy in a small town in Egypt.

Edward looked at him, and whatever he heard in Carlisle's mind scared him enough to hold me tight.

"Eleazar called. The Volturi attacked Amun's coven. He killed Amun but Benjamin and Tia managed to escape. They're hiding in Denali."

* * *

Hi!

Well, you didn't expect Aro to leave them alone, right? But he decided to start with the ones he thinks he could take. Next, finally they will learn the secrets of the Milfrod Creek coven and they'll share their secrets. Let's see how this will fare.

See ya!


	18. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

When Carlisle said Aro attacked, I felt like someone punched me in my gut. When will we get a rest? Carlisle thinks they won't come to us until they kill all the vampires that supported us. He won't make the same mistake twice. Aro's pride wouldn't let it go. And he wants to be sure to kill us the next time.

Alice was shocked. She's constantly watching if something happens in Volterra, she never saw them coming for Amun. Could it be possible they found a way to evade her gift?

"So what happens now? Are we going to Denali or are we letting them come here?" Jasper, always the strategist, was already planning our next step.

"It took them a couple of years to attack. I don't think they'll come for us tomorrow. Of course they have to find us first." Carlisle said.

"Well, if I was Aro... I certainly would get my enemy's supporters to weaken him. And I guess, he went for Amun because he was desperate to get Benjamin. How did he escape?" Jasper was thinking out loud.

"Eleazar didn't tell me. He wants to know if they could move to one of our houses. They want to hide. I think the house on Isle Esme would be perfect, but I'd like to speak with them before." Carlisle was pacing on the room. He had something else to say, and he wasn't sure how to bring it.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Well, I don't have to read minds to know that our new friends have something that may come handy if the Volturi are looking for us." And he gave a pointed glare at Alice.

"Ugh! Ok, I'll tell you. They have a seer." She said and turned to look at me, daring me to deny it.

"Aha, and what else? How is it that we can't perceive their odor." Carlisle asked.

"Hmm, well, that's a different story. It isn't a gift one of them has. I think Anette has some kind of mind controlling power, but it only work with humans. And it's very weak." Alice still was keeping something from us. In her mind she kept repeating the lyrics of One Direction's 'What makes you beautiful'. She knows I hate it.

Jasper faced her. "Then how they do it? We need to know Alice."

"I can't tell you yet. In order to get them to share that, we need to ease them into knowing what Edward and you can do. Hell, they may get nervous around Bella and Renny too."

"You can tell us and we'll pretend..." Rosalie pleaded with Alice, but she was adamant to keep it secret.

"They'll know. I made a deal with Greta. We would find out slowly, otherwise we won't trust the others and in the end it'll be disastrous!" Alice for once, let me see what could happen.

The vision she had when she touched Greta, was one of the two covens, coexisting as family. We were reunited at Christmas, so I wasn't sure if we all lived together or just reunited for the occasion. Our extended family was there, along with a few new faces. We were happily opening gifts. That was the first vision that both girls had at the same time. I'm surprised they covered it, it wasn't something bad.

Now Alice was showing me that if we tell them, Nestor will attack and take away his family. Renny will be brokenhearted because Adrian will be forced to leave.

"Edward, you have to do it for her." Alice just said what would make me help her.

"Right. But we are supposed to see them, what are we going to do?" I wanted a plan, something to work with.

Alice looked at Bella for whatever she decided and was assaulted by a new vision. Uh oh! Bella decided to get them and tell them to chill, that we may have gifted people, but we have good intentions otherwise she wouldn't let her daughter alone with them... I didn't like the threatening tone Nestor used with her. No, that plan won't do.

"Alice, what happens if we call them? We have to tell them what happened and what their involvement with us could bring to them." Carlisle asked.

Alice got lost in her thoughts, something else was undecided because she only saw blurred images of Renny and Adrian running away. Suddenly, Alice's phone rang.

"It's Greta. Probably she saw that last one. We have to tell them everything, and hope for the best." Alice wasn't happy at all. Neither did I.

"We better get them here..." I was pulling my phone to call Renny when Alice's vision changed.

"No, let's go. It's better if we tell them as we planned. It just more information to share." Watching Carlisle's questioning look, Alice said, "We'll play it by ear. My vision wasn't clear but it showed Renny leaving. We can't risk that. Let's see what happens. It's all in the air now."

xxxx

"So you're telling me that those Volturi guys want revenge?" Albert was quite shocked. "But you didn't really hurt them. Damn!"

"And they killed one that they considered a friend?" Anette wasn't as shocked as angry. She had an idea of how Aro got his little puppets. She was thinking that was the reason they kept the river hidden. Again with that river bullshit. They never explained.

Nestor was thinking if it was better to cut their loses and get away from us. But then he looked at Adrian and he got sad. He couldn't tear him apart from Renny. Then Nestor wonder how it was possible we defeated the Volturi before and his mind ran with crazy thoughts. His suspicions were quite ridiculous by the way, as if we were a super vampire ready to attack.

I thought it was better we tell them now.

"Hmm, as you know we have a gifted vampire among us. Alice is a seer, as I'm sure you know." I looked at Alice to know if it was right. She shrugged her shoulders because she couldn't see anything.

Nestor got quite serious. "Yes, it seems you kept a few things out of your background stories."

But Jasper wasn't one to let others get the upper hand. "As it seems you did too."

Now it was a staring contest between those two. If it wasn't for the pressing matter of Aro probably coming to get us, I would find it funny and let them have their fun. Alice shouted in her mind No, but Bella was faster.

"Ok, we have a few more gifted vampires in our coven, but I'm sure you kept a few details hidden too. I mean, you don't have a scence and I'm sure you have a past with the tribe nearby."

You could hear a pin drop. Bella certainly knew how to surprise us. Her eyes pleaded with me, and she lifted her shield to let me hear her thoughts. ' I would never risk Renny's happiness.'

I took her hand and hoped it would turn out right.

"I can read minds and Jasper over there is an empath. My wife is a shield and Renny has a way to share her thoughts and implant new ones. There I said it. Now what are you keeping from us?"

Now I got them, even if they deny it, their thoughts would give them away.

Greta burst out laughing. "You're so dramatic! And here I was hoping to soften the blow." She gave Nestor a firm slap on the shoulder so he couldn't get his weapon. "Don't even try it. Ok, from our side, I'm a seer, Anette can convince man to do her biding, but it only works with humans. Nestor's claw, well his weapon, was the last of his father's creations. It can cut through our skin and damages shapeshifters skin, but sadly werewolves' skin is thicker." She smiled at Albert, but he was too shocked to answer with his usual humor. Hey! That explains why the old man was scarred... I have to ask them later.

Anette was the first to recover. "So you know what we think?" She was thinking of the river again.

"Yes, and no, we still don't know whats the deal with your river."

She sighed relieved, but Greta wasnt finished. "We can tell them, they wont tell anybody. We can trust them."

She looked around but Albert and Nestor were too serious. Adrian was the one who broke first and told us.

"Look, I know we will be acquainted for a long time." He gave Renny a loving look. "The water on the river has certain qualities. It's what keep us in our best shape. It hides our scence, give us strength; so we drink it and we have to hunt less either. But as you can see, in the wrong hands it could cause s much damage."

Now it was our turn to be shocked. It was unthinkable for a vampire to drink water, so I didn't want to know how they found those qualities.

Carlisle got closer to Anette and shook her hand. "You have our promise, we will keep your secret. So that brings me to our first concern. We have to keep the Volturi as far from here as we can. We don't want to involve you in our problems."

"But we have to know what to do, if they use Demetri to track us, they'll eventually come over here." Jasper was so right to point that out.

"We have to find Alistair. He probably will know whats going on." Esme suggested.

"And what are we gonna do with Benjamin and Tia? They're still at Denali waiting." Carlisle reminded us.

Nestor huffed. "I think we could work together... if you promise to keep your friends far away from our home. We can't let them know about the river yet."

Carlisle agreed, it was a big leap of faith for them to share their secret river with us.

"But we need to contact Alistair first. He must know if something else is happening. Without Alice's vision we're blind about their intentions."

Albert smiled. "Lil' miss Anette may know how to contact him. After all, he was her boyfriend." He wriggled his brows.

"Oh shut up!" Anette giggled. "They always tease me. We just... date for a time. But that's in the past." She diminished the idea as if it was nothing relevant. We all looked at her surprised. She look so sweet and motherly...

"Oh, not you too. I see that you're used to see mated couples; well, in reality, most vampire couples aren't mates. It's like with humans, they deal with a lot of relationships but few find true everlasting love. So Al and I were together for a couple of years, but what he wanted and what I wanted were very different things. He's a nomad and I love to live here at my home."

"Amen sister!" Tanya yelled and high-fived Anette. Well, if someone understand Anette it's surely Tanya. So many years without finding her mate...

"But don't deviate from our problem. We need to ask Alistair if he knows whats going on. We can speculate but we need the certainty." Carlisle said, trying not to smile. He, just like all of us, couldn't picture sweet Anette with uncouth Alistair.

"Despite he told it as a joke, I know how to find Alistair. Well, just let him know we're looking out for him, and he calls back when he can. He's very careful and a bit paranoid." Anette pulled her phone and typed something. "Done. He will call back."

Nestor stood up. "I don't like the idea of them coming and getting us." He turned to Jasper. "You trained them before, could you help us to get in shape? We only fought once, and it was a long time ago. We are not ready to deal with the Volturi guard."

Jasper nodded, but something else was bothering him.

"I can teach you how to fight, and when our family gets here I'm sure they'll be glad to help, but I'm thinking we need a new way of training. We have now a couple of new gifts we can use." Jasper turned to look at Renny and Greta. "We have to find a new way to train."

* * *

Hi! What do you think?

Next we have the party at school with more drama, and we'll b hearing about Jacob ;)

Thanks to vampireGIRL1 for listening :)

See ya.


	19. Chapter 18

**Tanya POV**

Despite the new developments in our life, like making friends with this new coven or finding about Aro's attack to our friends, we had to keep up with our human façade. Well, we have to keep it until we decide what path to follow. If you asked me, I thought sending Benjamin and Tia to Isle Esme was a terrific idea, but I'm sure Carlisle and Jasper were right trying to get in contact with Alistair first.

So here we were at the school party. It was a great way to get new students acquainted with their classmates and teachers, because they made it in a way that encouraged friendship between all the kids leaving out all formalities and the nerves from a more formal dance. They asked us to get early in company of our freshmen and seniors, the rest of the kids presence was optional and expected later on; but everybody in the family wanted to share this moment with Renny so they were waiting outside the school parking lot.

I took a glance around the gym. Rosalie was standing near the window with Renny, surely chatting away about Adrian by the way they were giggling. Seth was also around here with Toby, the boy he was supposed to sponsor. He wasn't ready to introduce the kid to us, he said we could be intimidating at first glance. But I wanted to meet him, something in the way Seth spoke about him was bothering me. Like he felt the need to protect him. Anyway, Emmett was also around here, probably trying to spike the punch or something so cliché because he was bored.

Esme and Leah were some place around, chatting with a couple of the wives of fellow doctors of Carlisle from the hospital. And me... I was just watching the human drama that is high school. I didn't have the power of reading minds but I was pretty confident in my knowledge of human nature to enjoy the human nature theatre going on around me.

For a town so small it clearly had a bunch of kids. And it was only half of the student body. Esme told me the rest of the student were allowed to come in a couple of hours. The main goal was to make the freshmen loosen a bit before they got acquainted with the rest of the community.

There were a bunch of mothers talking among themselves behind me, far enough to think I couldn't hear them. They were dissing everybody. Oh the joys of small towns!

"But look at her. Those boobs couldn't be natural, she had something done in her; and her face... I wonder which one is her son or daughter."

"But one could think she should dress appropriately for the occasion. There are young suggestible minds around here."

And then I knew they were talking about me. In that moment I wished I was dressed in a tighter dress or at least a bit more cleavage showed. Those 'good consciences' always brought the worst of me. And I missed my sisters. I'm sure Irina would had give them the once over and smiled in a way to show how much they lack on everything; and my sweet Kate probably would pass close on one of them and zap her. I can't wait for Kate to be back!

I was so focused in my memories that I didn't notice a blond woman coming to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm sorry I think I haven't seen you before. I'm Allison, mother of Nora over there." She pointed to the girl who was making Renny miserable. Oh, this woman was the mother of the other girl too. Layla. I took a glance at her. She wore a fancy suit with a demure skirt. In beige. Her manicure was perfect and no hair was out of its place. Perfect make up and probably her face was a bit stiff... probably Botox.

"I'm Tanya. I'm the older sister of Renny over there." Sure enough, as soon as I said who was my kid her face changed.

"Oh. So your family is new in town. That's why I didn't meet you before. It's just that I'm in most of the committees in town, being wife of our major it's a lot of work."

Oh, indeed.

"So you have a daughter?"

I played dumb to get more info about her daughters. It was crazy the way the girls were getting angry with them. As far as I knew, Layla the older one, hated Bella because her little boyfriend had a crush on my Bella; then she hated Rosalie because... well, because it was Rosalie. She was more of everything. The last one Rose was pulling, was going head to head with Layla to be Valedictorian. Every time they changed schools they got the higher notes to keep teachers out of their backs, but this time Rose wanted to make the most of her perfect grades and make Layla sweat.

"Three, but the eldest is out at college. and I showed you my youngest. Hmm, oh Layla is over there. She's my pride and joy. She's trying for president of the class this year, but she was part of the student council and part of the debate team. We're hoping she gets accepted in Harvard, she wants to follow her father steps."

Yep, Rose was gonna make her sweat.

"She's a natural leader, all the girls around here follow her lead." Allison pointed proudly. She was so blind, as far as I can see, Layla is nothing but a bully even with her younger sister which Allison didn't mention.

I gave her my biggest fake smile and congratulated her, mentioning Edward as my brother too.

"Oh, the red-headed boy, right? I think my Layla has a little crush on him" she giggled, "maybe we can discuss their future relationship on a cup of coffee."

What a pretentious bitch! I see now where Layla gets it. Assuming Edward will go for Layla! But that would be so fun to watch... Damn! Now I get why watching human relationships it's so interesting.

luckily for me, another woman came to take Allison away before I gave her an answer.

Now I was finally alone, free to watch human interact. Seth was standing over the farthest corner with a boy almost half his size. This must be Toby. He seemed so shy... probably that's why he doesn't want us to meet him yet. A group of boys went over there, all of them wearing their letterman jackets. So those were the football team. They aren't so big, maybe that's why they were desperate to get Seth on the team.

"Don't hide from me! I told you to say you did it to Mom, and now I'm grounded. I guess you're happy! It's all your fault. You had to take the blame or Mom won't let me play the first game."

One of the football team was arguing with Toby. Seth was fast to go and cover Toby. Always so protective of the weaker one.

"Leave him alone." Seth grumbled.

The other boy felt so empowered because he was surrounded by his friends that he didn't find Seth's bigger size and aggressive stance dangerous.

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you newbie." This boy tried to push Seth but he failed.

Rosalie was fast by their side and gave the boys a glare that would make better men shiver and cry.

"I think he said to leave it alone." Now I had to admit that Rose could easily put those boys in their place but coming over there alone wasn't a wise move. Thank God Emmett was fast to get there.

He just glared at them and now they felt outnumbered, clearly five of them against Seth and Emmett wasn't a fair fight. Cowards! I didn't consider Rosalie because well, she's a girl. She could fight her battles in another arena

Now that funniest thing happened. Toby was in awe of Rose. I have to ask Edward later what was going on Toby's mind, because he looked loke he was seeing an angel. Then something else crossed his mind because he looked scared.

"What's wrong Toby?" Seth asked.

"It's just... he'll probably wait 'til we're home alone. He usually waits to Mom to out for work and then he..." Poor Toby's shoulder slumped down.

"Don't worry. Why don't you come over to our house? We can have a boy's night and play games. No girls allowed." Emmett wriggled his brows to Rose who just giggled.

"But Mom it's at work. She's a doctor at the hospital and she's on guard tonight."

"Meh. My father is a doctor and he's at the hospital too, we'll have him talk to your mother." Emmett guided Toby to where Esme was waiting. She was clearly touched by Toby, having heard his brother threatening him.

Well, at least they will be fine.

Now I turned to the other side of the room, where I saw Renny going for a sandwich. She clearly tries to enjoy the last of human food she will have. She prefers blood but says that every once in a while she craves human food. She looked my way and sauntered over here.

"I can't help it! It smells so good." She told me between bites.

"So do you like the party?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's kind of boring. I mean, look at them, all trying to impress the others and I'm talking about the mothers not my classmates. The girls are the worst."

She put her hand on my arm and showed me how one girl started to cry when she saw another girl with the same outfit, then one was stuffing her bra with toilet paper in the bathroom and a couple of girls were mocking another one to drop the sandwich she was about to eat.

"Is this how it's gonna be? Because then I can't understand how they handled so many years coming to school."

"I guess it isn't always like that. I'm pretty picky and don't mingle with humans more than it's necessary. Probably that's why they used to stay closed off to the humans."

"And it's so frustating because I could go and defend one girl but I don't know if I'm making a bigger problem by helping. It's confusing. Oh, and there are a couple of boys following me but when I turn around and say hi they run. Then what's the point in following me?"

That made me giggle. "They're probably shy and have a crush on you, it's also very difficult for boys. I heard about one boy chasing you too."

"Ugh, don't mention him! He's so sure I'm going to go on a date with him. I'm not interested, but he's deaf to my rejection. And I think he's the one Nora likes, so I told him to go and ask Nora but he seems to think Nora scared me off and he's insisting I'm going out. Should I tell him I have a boyfriend?"

"Is that what Adrian is for you?"

She blushed.

"I think so. It's so different as it was with Jacob. I want to be with him the whole time and finally I feel that spark that everybody told me."

She was so cute. And I felt a pang of envy. Less than five years on this world and she found the one person that completes her, and here I was, hundreds of years and nothing. Maybe finding a mate wasn't for everybody and I should settle to be alone. At least I have a family that loves me.

Soft whispers behind us brought me back from my musings. The same group that was dissing me before.

"And they're so weird. Look at their eyes, if they wanted to use contacts, at least they should choose a color that exists not that horrendous amber..."

Renny gasped, and sadly, my partners in crime Esme and Leah were at the opposite side of gym. Meh. Fuck with their opinions, maybe I should make them feel bad.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but hear you talking about our eyes. I want to clear it to you, we're not using contacts; it's a genetic condition. I wish you could keep your comments low because it could affect my little sister."

That made all of them gasp.

Then I felt a hand on my back. Alice and Bella were smiling at me. So I guess I didn't screw it up or Alice would be on my ass. We left the gossips behind and walked where the rest of our family was standing. Renny had a big proud smile on her face.

"You're my new hero!"

She kissed my cheek. Then she gave us her mischievous smile. "After seeing how people act around here, I think I have an idea to train and maybe serve some justice around here."

xxxx

 **Jacob POV**

The shaman was a great mentor. He always sat with me at breakfast and discussed our plans for the day. He was adamant to explain how we were not only dealing with the physical health of the tribe but also we were supposed to heal their spiritual problems.

And in order to have a clear mind to aid them, I had to grow up and come to terms with Bella's rejection.

The first step was to talk with my father. Leroy pushed me to make he call immediately or I would stall. I really didn't want to deal with my bitchy sister.

"Hello?" Thank God my Dad was the one to answer.

"Hi Dad! It's me, Jacob."

"Oh, I'm so glad you called instead of coming back! Listen Jacob, you really messed it up this time. The elders don't want you here, they banished you from the rez."

"What? But why?"

"You messed with the most sacred belief of our people. You didn't show respect for your superiors and went behind our back. People are asking for your life as punishment! I don't want to know where you are, just stay right there for a while until things are less heated over here."

Dad left me speechless. They want to kill me? But what I did, it didn't have anything to do with our people, it only affects those bloodsuckers.

"But Dad..."

"Listen, I don't want them to know you spoke with me. Just stay where you are, call me again in a few weeks. Let's see if they are ready to move on."

* * *

So what do you think will happen to Jacob? And what could be Renny's plan to train?

Next we'll find out Renny's plan and listen to what Alistair have to say.

See ya.


	20. Chapter 19

**Last time on Milford Creek...**

 _Tanya was talking to Renny at the school party, but she heard how the other mothers expressed their opinion on them..._

 _Soft whispers behind us brought me back from my musings. The same group that was dissing me before._

 _"And they're so weird. Look at their eyes, if they wanted to use contacts, at least they should choose a color that exists not that horrendous amber..."_

 _Renny gasped, and sadly, my partners in crime Esme and Leah were at the opposite side of the_ gym _. Meh. Fuck with their opinions, maybe I should make them feel bad._

 _"Excuse me. I couldn't help but hear you talking about our eyes. I want to clear it to you, we're not using contacts; it's a genetic condition. I wish you could keep your comments low because it could affect my little sister."_

 _That made all of them gasp._

 _Then I felt a hand on my back. Alice and Bella were smiling at me. So I guess I didn't screw it up or Alice would be on my ass. We left the gossips behind and walked where the rest of our family was standing. Renny had a big proud smile on her face._

 _"You're my new hero!"_

 _She kissed my cheek. Then she gave us her mischievous smile. "After seeing how people act around here, I think I have an idea to train and maybe serve some justice around here."_

 **EPOV**

I left the school party in a daze. What was wrong with Tanya and the women in my family? Don't they realize what this outburst may cause?

A few of the women were ashamed of their conduct, but a couple, including Nora and Layla's mother, were pondering the veracity of this bit of information. They were sure to ask their husbands if it was possible to have this eye color. One was fast to notice how we're all pale and how some of our moves seemed stiff. She had a theory about how this illness could affect our mobility. At least she thinks it's a disease and not that we are vamp... wait, what if one of them discovers our secret?

 _"Stop worrying! We have it under control._ " Alice thought to me, still standing tall beside Tanya; well, more like standing straight and defiant to the mortifying comments she heard around us. We are used to them, their envy never bothered us until it affected Renny.

"What's wrong?" Bella came immediately to my side, worried about my sudden departure.

I lifted my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, but Bella took my fingers mid-air and pulled them to her so she could kiss them. She pleaded with her eyes...

"Tanya's little outburst may cause us trouble. What if those women ask their husbands about our supposed illness?"

"I don't think they will."

"At least two of them are curious. The point is, this isn't Forks where Carlisle opinion as a Doctor prevailed over the others. He was the one with a higher degree of specialization. But here we're surrounded by specialists. If one of those women decide to investigate..."

Bella stood on her toes and gave me a little peck on the lips.

"They won't. I'm sure Carlisle will find a way to deal with any partner who gets curious. And for those vile comments, they came out of envy. They'll gossip about Tanya, even checking on their husbands whenever she's near, but somehow, I don't think Tanya will care. She probably will enjoy it." She turned back to where the others were walking behind us. It seems after we left they decided to call it a night and follow us. "Besides," Bella whispered into my ear, "rumor has it Alistair is going to call tonight."

I stopped. "What?"

"Greta texted Alice something about it. She kept it quiet because, well, this was Renny's first party. And she found it quite entertaining to keep you out of..."

"Let me guess, there's a wager on how much time will take me to find out." Bella nodded. I knew it! Why do we always have to make a bet out of everything?

"Now, Seth is bringing his new friend Toby. Emmett is going to join them for a boy's night. Do you want to..."

"No, I'd rather stay with you. I guess Renny is going to run to Adrian's side, right?"

Bella giggled and put her arm around my waist. "They're so cute together. The only thing that bothers me is that my baby is growing up so fast."

"But you're not that sad about it."

"No, not anymore. What do you expect from this call?"

"At least a bit of information about Aro's attack to Amun. He said Benjamin and Tia escaped, but what about Kebi? She must be devastated!" The mere thought of losing your mate made me hug Bella and kiss her hungrily. She answered with the same amount of passion because she knew where my thoughts took me.

"You're not going to lose me never! We're going to deal with Aro, and if we can't we will hide here."

"But Demetri could track us."

"Not if we drink the water of the river."

And while she had a point, I didn't want to resort to such measures. I hoped Alistair could bring us better news.

xxx

"Put it on speaker anyway. We all will hear better." Nestor asked Anabelle. Alistair was on the phone with her and after two minutes of greetings, we were ready to get to the crux of the matter.

"Right, Anette mentioned you wanted the latest information on the Volturi attack," Alistair stated. He knew he had our attention. "Well, after the last encounter Aro had with you, he decided to find enough gifted vampires to confront you. So he decided he needed Benjamin. Now, Amun spent the last couple of years trying to get back on Benjamin good graces, so he avoided Aro's messengers. Aro ran out of patience and attacked. Long story short, Benjamin decided to explode their home in order to escape; he and Tia managed to run, but Aro got Amun and killed him. Nobody knows what happened to Kebi, she vanished."

"Oh, poor woman! She must be devastated." Esme cried.

"Now let me tell you the latest gossip on Volterra's guard. In his quest to acquire the best vampires for the guard, Aro found a woman with the ability to move objects with her mind, how is it called?" Alistair asked.

"Telekinesis," I said.

"Right, telekinesis. So this woman went to Volterra and soon enough she found she fancied Demetri and they had an affair. The problem is Demetri was already involved in a relationship with Renata, he made her believe they were mates. Such a cruel thing to do if you ask me."

"Like James and Victoria," Jasper whispered. When he noticed the confused look in our friends, he gave a brief account on who they were and what happened to them.

"Just like James." Alistair continued his story. "This new girl got jealous and fought with Renata, and to Aro's chagrin, she killed her. Aro was so mad that he killed the new girl and punished Demetri for taunting the girls. Now, you probably are wondering what the hell does it matter to us? Well, it's relevant because now Aro is unprotected and he decided to rest for a while from his quest to acquire a bigger guard. Now if you ask me I thought he would be interested in Bella's powerful shield, but he's so scared to come around you now that he lost Renata, that he decided to take some time to regroup and send more scouts looking for a new bodyguard."

"What does this mean?" Carlisle asked. "Do you think it's better we keep hiding in here?"

Alistair sighed. "It gives you more time to train. Now that Aro and his brothers are entrenched in Volterra, a few of my friends from other countries are more... receptive to join us. Even when most of them don't approve your way of life. Oh, I think it's a good idea that you bring your friends from Alaska and Benjamin; that way you'll be more protected just in case."

Carlisle was nodding, not really pleased with what Alistair was insinuating. He really thought they could avoid confronting the Volturi.

"Now, don't get so sad. The guard was more shaken because that woman caused mayhem between the ranks. She even managed to make Jane fight with Alec. Aro is completely aware it will take some time to get them back in shape. Caius is furious with Aro because he let that woman mess with their plans. You can't imagine how long I've waited for a chance like this one. They're in their weakest point."

"Please tell me you don't plan to attack..." Jasper was terrified by the idea.

"Oh, no. Not yet. It's just that it's good to see them vulnerable. Now, let's get Benjamin and your friends with you and start to train. You have my number, you know how to reach me. I promise to keep in touch if I find anything important."

xxx

After we finished that call, we decided to take the rest of the night to plan our next step. Our friends were coming from Denali and we still had to discuss if we let them on the secret of the river.

Tanya was so excited to see her sister again, that we kept her away from our planning. Seth and Emmett took Toby back home, but they were supposed to be back by now.

"So do you think we should wait for them or do we start now?" Carlisle asked, seated at the front of the table while we managed to get everybody else sitting around.

In that precise moment Seth came running, a bit disheveled.

"Hi! Hmm, hey Nestor, could you tell us what kind of problem you have with those shapeshifters. It's just that a gigantic bear chased us after we dropped Toby with his mother at the hospital. So, why are they chasing us?"


End file.
